


Haikyuu Chatfic - Rarepair Edition

by nanamitoes_s



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Cult, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Bisexual Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hidden Relationships, Homophobia, I mean a few are established, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Drunk Confessions, Multi, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, OCs - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outing, Pining Shirabu Kenjirou, Questioning, References to Teletubbies (TV), Shirabu Kenjirou is Bad at Feelings, Truth or Dare, Yamamoto Slander, but im not funny, im on crack, join us, kicking out, like a lot, rarepairs, sad shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 22,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamitoes_s/pseuds/nanamitoes_s
Summary: Ships:STARTED: DEMBER 6, 2020ONGOINGIF YOU'RE HERE TO HATE ON SHIPS PLEASE LEAVE I'D LIKE TO HAVE A HATE FREE FIC ❤Ships:OiSuga(Oikawa Tooru x Sugawara Koushi)IwaDai(Sawamura Daichi x Iwaizumi Hajime)BokuAkaKuroTsuki(Bokuto Koutarou x Akaashi Keiji x Kuroo Tetsurou x Tsukishima Kei)NoyaHina(Nishinoya Yuu x Hinata Shoyo)Asahi & OC(Azumane Asahi x Yumeko Mitsuki)YamaYama(Yamaguchi Tadashi x Kageyama Tobio)LevKen(Haiba Lev x Kozume Kenma)Kiyoko & Yachi & OC(Shimizu Kiyoko x Yachi Hitoka x Konishi Fumiko)Yaku & OC(Yaku Morisuke x Konishi Katashi)EnnoTana(Ennoshita Chikara x Tanaka Ryunosuke)ShiraGoshi(Shirabu Kenjirou x Goshiki Tsutomu)UshiSemi(Ushijima Wakatoshi x Semi Eita)Tendou & OC(Tendou Satori x Tachibana Ai)MatsuHana(Matsukawa Issei x Hanamaki Takahiro)AtsuSuna(Miya Atsumu x Suna Rintaro)Omigiri(Kiyoomi Sakusa x Miya Osamu)Also on my Wattpad @nanamitoes___
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Azumane Asahi/Original Female Character(s), Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka/Original Female Character(s), Tendou Satori/Original Female Character(s), Yaku Morisuke/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 87
Kudos: 133





	1. Boke Hinata Bo-

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!
> 
> This fic is also on my Wattpad @bi_panik so go check it out!

Hinata Shoyo made a group chat

Hinata Shoyo added multiple people

Hinata Shoyo named the group Volleyball GC :D

Shirabu Kenjirou: Tf is this

Sugawara Koushi: Watch your language bitch 😃🔪🔪🔪

Shirabu Kenjirou: You just swore idiot

Shirabu Kenjirou: Now can someone answer my question!?

Hinata Shoyo: It's a group chat with all the volleyball peoples I met

Tsukishima Kei: Peoples?

Nishinoya Yuu: BRO

Tanaka Ryunosuke (bitch he has such a fucking long first name-): BRO

Sugawara Koushi: Oh lord

Everyone's nicknames were changed 

Sugamama: ...

Dadchi: ...

Sugamama: Why are we the parents me and Daichi aren't even dating

Kiyoko Simp #1: You aren't!?

Sugamama: No...

Kiyoko Simp #2: But we thought-

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: Wait y'all aren't together?

Kiyoko Simp #1: Y'all

Kiyoko Simp #2: Y'all

Sugamama: I-

Sugamama: tOoRu YoU kNoW wE'rE nOt DaTiNg StFu

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: How'd you know it was me

Sugamama: It's pretty damn obvious hon

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: ;-;

Kiyoko Simp #1: Alright even say who you are!

Kiyoko Simp #1: I'm Tanaka btw!

Kiyoko Simp #2: Nishinoya!

Tangerine: Hinata!!!!

Milkmans: Kageyama...

Dooru Flattykawa: TOBIO-CHAN!!!!!!

Milkmans: N O

Sugamama: I think y'all know who I am but Sugawara

Dadchi: Daichi

Jesus: Asahi

Dinoshima Salt: Tsukishima 

🍠s: Yamaguchi-

Emo shit a: Ennoshita. ALSO IM NOT EMO-

Forgotten #1: Kinoshita

Forgotten #2: Narita

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: The godly Oikawa

Iwa-Chan: Stfu you're not even that pretty

Iwa-Chan: And Iwaizumi

Turnip Head: Kindaichi

Kunimeme: Kunimi....

Meme #1: Hanamaki

Meme #2: Matsukawa

Yahaba: My username wasn't even changed wtf-

Woof woof: Kyoutani...

Pudding Head: kenma

Rooster Hyena: Tf is my username and also, Kuroo

Short ass bitch: Yaku

Tall ass bitch: Lev!

Hoot hoot: BOKUTO

Pretty Setter: Akaashi...

Farmer Boi: Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Bokuto but Satan: Tendou!!!

Shiraboobies: What the actual fuck is my username

Shiraboobies: Oh also I'm Shirabu

Pure AF: Goshiki

Semi Semi: Semi

Sugamama: Is that everyone?

Kiyoko Simp #1: Yup!


	2. That’s Gay My Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Pure AF: HELPLNAJSJWJSJWJWOSKW

Bokuto but Satan: HOLY FUCK IS HE DEAD!?

Bokuto but Satan: IS MY CHILD DEAD!?

Pure AF: NO BUT I NEED HELP

Pure AF: SO I SAW THIS GUY WHEN I WAS AT THE MALL AND I LOOKED AT HIM AND HE LOOKED BACK AND JUST WINKED THEN HE LEFT-

Pure AF: AJD IM JUAT BLUSHINF RIGHT NOW AND PANICKIFNG

Sugamama: He's so overloaded with the gay he can't type correctly

Pure AF: IM NOT GAYHDHSUHWSHSU

Sugamama: Bi?

Pure AF: NO IM STRAIGHT

Shiraboobies kicked Pure AF out of the group

Shiraboobies: Heterosexuality begone

Semi Semi: PFFFFFT-

Emo shit a: Guess you gotta kick Tanaka out then

Kiyoko Simp #1: IM NOT STRAIGHT

Emo shit a: 👁👄👁

Kiyoko Simp #1: IM BI I JUST PREFER GIRLS MORE BUT I STILL FIND MEN ATTRACTIVE 😤

Emo shit a: Oh

Forgotten #1: That means you got a chance Chi-

Forgotten #1 was kicked out by Emo shit a

Emo shit a: Oops

MOTHERS GC

Sugamama added Goshiki to the group

Mother Yaku: Ew the straight boy get out

Goshiki: So I might not be straight

Mother Yaku: Hello child what do you need help with?

Sugamama: I-

Iwamother: So if he was straight you wouldn't help him?

Mother Yaku: I'm not helping a heterosexual 🤢

Mamaashi: Wow

Goshiki: Who's in this group chat?

Sugamama: Me, Akaashi, Iwaizumi, Yaku, and Semi

Goshiki: Semi?

Goshiki: Oh god-

Sugamama: What's the problem with Semi?

Goshiki: Nothing!

Mamashi: It's because you like crooked bangs, right?

Goshiki: SHHHHHHHH

Semama: No it's okay I already knew

Semama: That's why I locked you two in that storage closet once

Goshiki: tHAT WAS YOU!?

Semama: LOOK I DIDNT KNOW HE WOULD PUNCH YOU-

Sugamama: W H A T

Sugamama: HE DID W H A T

Mamashi: Oh crap-

Private chat between Sugawara and Shirabu

Sugawara: S H I R A B I T C H

Sugawara: D I D Y O U P U N C H G O S H I K I

Shirabu: ...

Shirabu: How-

Sugawara: M O T H E R S G R O U P C H A T

Shirabu: ...

Sugawara: WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF

Shirabu: ...sorry

Sugawara: SORRY ABOUT WHAT?

Shirabu: I'm sorry that I'm so bad with my feelings that literally punched my crush!

Sugawara: well damn

Sugawara: One sec

Private chat between Sugawara and Kenma

Sugawara: I FOUND SOMEONE YOU CAN RELATE TO :D

Kenma: ???

Sugawara made a group chat

Sugawara added Shirabu and Kenma

Sugawara changed the group chat name to bad at feelings so their crush thinks they hate them

Shirabu: That's one long ass chat name

Kenma: ...

Shirabu: Wait, Kenma? The introverted gamer guy at Nekoma? Setter?

Kenma: yeah that's me

Shirabu: Isn't your crush literally your best friend-

Kenma: who? kuro? no we're just really close friends...

Shirabu: Then who do you have a crush on?

Kenma: ...

Sugawara: He likes Lev :D

Kenma: ...

Shirabu: You mean that really tall kid on your team?

Kenma: mhm

Shirabu: Wow

Kenma: what about you?

Shirabu: ...I don't have a crush

Kenma: then why are you in this chat?

Shirabu: ...

Kenma: don't you like that sugawara looking guy on your team?

Shirabu: You mean Semi?

Kenma: yeah him

Shirabu: Hell no he's annoying as fuck

Kenma: then who

Shirabu: ...

Sugawara: OMG JUST TELL HIM

Sugawara: ITS GOSHIKI

Kenma: that guy you kicked out of the chat?

Shirabu: .......

Kenma: unexpected

Shirabu: Yeah well he's straight anyways

Sugawara: LOL no he's not

Shirabu: Send proof bitch

Sugawara: *sends pics of Goshiki saying he ain't straight*

Shirabu: ...

Kenma: anyways sugawara i had a question

Sugawara: You can call me Suga and yes my child? :D

Kenma: if you're not dating daichi then who are you dating?

Sugawara: Why are you assuming I'm dating someone

Kenma: ...i dunno i just am

Sugawara: Meh

Sugawara: Anyways I'm dating Tooru :D

Shirabu: That annoying flatass?

Sugawara: That's the one :D

Shirabu: Holy fuck stop doing that stupid face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is also on my Wattpad @bi_panik


	3. We Stan Nonbinary Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Kenma as nonbinary so here

Sugamama added Pure AF to the group

Pudding head: everyday i wish for a certain gray haired green eyed tall bitch to die

Pudding head: my wish still hasn't come true sadly

Tall ass bitch: Kenma :((((((

Pudding head: i only speak the truth

Rooster Hyena: lol no you don't bitch

Pudding head: shut up kuro nobody likes you

Rooster Hyena: I-

Hoot hoot: Don't worry bro I like you :D

Rooster Hyena: Thank you bro ❤️

Hoot hoot: No homo bro

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: Yes homo embrace the gay

Sugamama: Tooru stfu and continue making out with me 😤

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: Yessir ❤️

Meme #1: I need to find a mans like that

Meme #2: 👁👄👁

Meme #1: Kidding-

Kiyoko Simp #1: I feel like an idiot

Dinoshima Salt: That's because you are

Kiyoko Simp #1: sHUT

Kiyoko Simp #1: Anyways what are y'all preferred pronouns?

Shiraboobies: Pretty sure all of us are he/him

Pudding head: ...

Tangerine: Kenma? You okay?

Pudding head: yeah...

Pudding head: but shirabu you're wrong

Shiraboobies: Wait what-

Pudding head: im nonbinary

Tangerine: OH KENMA THATS SO COOL!!!!

Pudding head: thanks shoyo....

Tall ass bitch: Kenmaaaaa I'm so proud of youuuuuuu ❤️

Pudding head: kdjdhrjsjjejsjdwjjw

Rooster Hyena: Aaaaand they're dead-

Rooster Hyena: RIP Kenma you were a good person and a good friend 😔✌️

Pudding head: stfu im alive

Kiyoko Simp #1: You just gay panicked for a second

Pudding head: im pan

Kiyoko Simp #1: Whatever

Tangerine: I'm confused, is Kenma okay...?

Rooster Hyena: One sec Chibi-Chan I'll dm you

Private chat between Kuroo and Hinata

Kuroo: Kenma likes Lev

Kuroo: So when he said he was proud of them they ✨panicked✨

Hinata: Ohhhhhhh

Hinata: We should all play ToD on the group chat! Maybe they can get together!

Kuroo: I like how you think Chibi-Chan

Hinata: Operation Lev x Kenma commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is also on my Wattpad @bi_panik


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Tangerine: We all should play ToD

Dinoshima Salt: How tf do you do dares over text

Tangerine: Okay then just truth 

Tangerine: Let's call it the truth game! :D

Dinoshima Salt: What a stupid name

Shiraboobies: What a stupid name

Rooster Hyena: PFFFFFFT

Dinoshima Salt: Ew don't remind me of your disgusting hyena laugh

Rooster Hyena: Shut up I know you love me

Dinoshima Salt: No❤️

Rooster Hyena: hEaRt BeEn BrOkE sO mAnY tImEs 😔✌️💔🖤🥀

Dinoshima Salt: Stfu

Tangerine: so the truth game!?

Dinoshima Salt: No

Hoot hoot: Cone on Tsukkiiiiiii

Pretty Setter: Come* Bokuto-san

Hoot hoot: Come on Tsukkiiiiiiiii

Dinoshima Salt: Don't call me Tsukki

Hoot hoot: Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki Tsu-

Dinoshima Salt: FUCKING FINE

Hoot hoot: Yay :D

Rooster Hyena: Kenma? Will you play?

Pudding head: no

Rooster Hyena: Pleaseeeeeee? 🥺

Pudding head: no

Rooster Hyena: Lev?

Tall ass bitch: Sure :D

Pudding head: ...i change my mind i'll play

Tangerine: Okay so

Tangerine: Me, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Stingyshima, Lev, and Kenma?

Rooster Hyena: Mhm

Tangerine: K :D

Private chat between Kuroo and Hinata

Kuroo: I say we finish this quick and ask one of them who their crush is

Hinata: Yup

Group Chat

Tangerine: Kenma

Pudding head: Yes Shoyo?

Tangerine: Who's your crush?

Pudding head: ....

Tall ass bitch: Kenma you have a crush

Shiraboobies: Kenma tell them or I will-

Pudding head: you little fuck....

Pudding head: fine

Pudding head: It's Lev

Pudding head left the group

Tall ass bitch: ...

Tall ass bitch: endhhejsjjesjheehwjsjjde

Rooster Hyena: Holy fuck go to their house and confess I'm sick of this 😡

Tall ass bitch: Alright....

IRL

Third Person

Kuroo told Lev where Kenma goes when they want to be alone, the tall boy walked there, hoping to find them.

It was an abandoned playground, Lev saw a figure sitting against a tree.

"Kenma?"

The figure looked up, their eyes widened.

"oh hi Lev...."

Lev walked to them and sat beside them "You okay?"

They narrowed their eyes "Sorry that was a stupid question..."

"You probably hate me after that..." Kenma muttered.

Lev blinked "I don't"

Kenma sniffed "Don't lie to me"

"Kenma, I like you too..."

"I don't need your fucking pity Lev"

Lev grabbed their wrists and stared straight into their eyes.

"I'm not saying it out of pity, I'm telling the truth..."

"Kozume Kenma, I truly love you..."

A blush spread on Kenma's face they looked down and smiled.

"Great...."

"So are we dating?"

Kenma nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEVKEN GETS NO LOVE
> 
> This fic is also on my Wattpad @bi_panik


	5. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BokuAkaKuroTsuki time

Sugamama kicked Rooster Hyena and Hoot hoot out of the group

Tangerine: Suga why did you do that!?

Sugamama: Because they're little shits

Sugamama: @Dinoshima Salt, @Pretty Setter I'm so sorry

Dinoshima Salt: ?

Pretty Setter: What?-

Sugamama: About Bokuto and Kuroo cheating on you with each other...

Dinoshima Salt: .

Pretty Setter: .

Private chat between Tsukishima and Akaashi

Tsukishima: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Akaashi: Are you okay I've never seen you laugh this much

Tsukishima: SUGA THINKS THEY FUCKING CHEATED

Akaashi: I mean I don't blame him, they don't know about all of us...

Akaashi: Now we have to have the serious talk

Tsukishima: Do we have to?

Akaashi: Yes

Akaashi: This could affect their volleyball careers Kei

Tsukishima: ...

Tsukishima: How?

Akaashi: The team might think they actually cheated and kick them off...

Tsukishima: Shit

Tsukishima: But aren't they captains?

Akaashi: They'll probably make someone else captain and get a new person to play on the team for them

Tsukishima: I really don't want to tell the team

Akaashi: Well we might have to...

Tsukishima: Well if they get kicked off the team then I'm fucking quitting

Akaashi: Kei calm down we can find another way to get through this

Tsukishima: Ughhhhhhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is also on my Wattpad @bi_panik


	6. Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

IRL

Kuroo

Kuroo sighed as he walked to school.

Alone.

Ever since Kenma finally got a boyfriend they've been walking with Lev everyday.

Sure Kuroo was happy for them but it was lonely.

When he arrived at the gym he noticed Yaku giving a death glare.

"Kuroo we went through some... consideration, and you're off the team..." Yaku sighed.

What?

"What did I do?" Kuroo asked.

"You cheated on Tsukishima idiot!"

Oh crap.

Someone must've saw him and Koutarou together and assumed they were cheating.

Kei was uncomfortable with sharing their relationship and all of them didn't know their teams opinions of their relationship.

"But-"

Yaku punched him straight in the face.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

~~~~~~~~~

Kuroo sighed at he walked up to Karasuno.

After Yaku punched him, he ran out of the gym.

Two hours later he got on a train.

"Tetsu?"

Kuroo looked up to see a familiar blonde.

"K-Kei..."

"Are you alri-"

Kuroo hugged him, letting out a quiet sob.

"I g-got k-kicked off..."

"Shit. Tetsu, I'm so sorry..."

He sniffled "It's fine, this isn't your fault..."

"Wanna stay at my place tonight?"

Kuroo nodded, he really didn't wanna go home and be yelled at by Kenma.

Kei grabbed his hand and both of them walked off.

"We need to call Keiji and Koutarou..."

~~~~~~~~

Kuroo sighed "This day sucks..."

The four boys were on a FaceTime call.

Apparently Bokuto was kicked off too, and he was sobbing into Keiji's sweatshirt.

Akaashi sighed, he was running his fingers through Koutarou's hair, attempting to calm the boy down.

"We have to tell them sooner or later, we can't hide this forever..." Keiji muttered.

Tsukishima took a shaky breath "I-I really can't tell my team I just can't-"

"Kei listen to me, you have to face your fears, I get you don't want to and you have some trust issues, but we have to tell them or else they'll hate Kou and Tetsu forever" Akaashi said.

Kei sighed.

"Alright"

Keiji looked at Bokuto and Tsukishima looked at Kuroo, they were both being awfully quiet and it was concerning.

"I think Koutarou fell asleep, I'll see you guys tomorrow or something, I love you both" Keiji sighed, ending the call.

Silence.

"...you wanna go to sleep?"

Tetsurou nodded, getting under Kei's blanket.

"Night Tetsu, love you"

"Love you too, night..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is also on my Wattpad @bi_panik


	7. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know what to put here

Dinoshima Salt added Hoot hoot and Rooster Hyena

Sugamama: Seriously Tsukishima? I thought you had more common sense...

Rooster Hyena: ...I'm just gonna leave

Hoot hoot: Don't be a pussy Tetsu

Rooster Hyena: I-

Pretty Setter: Koutarou...

Hoot hoot: Yes?

Pretty Setter: They're just gonna get more mad if you use the nickname

Hoot hoot: Sorry

Pretty Setter: It's fine ❤️

Dinoshima Salt: Shit I can't do this...

Pretty Setter: Kei...

Dinoshima Salt left the group

Rooster Hyena added Dinoshima Salt

Rooster Hyena: Deep breaths

Dinoshima Salt: Yeah yeah....

Dinoshima Salt: So.....

Dinoshima Salt: Crap

Rooster Hyena: Babe calm down

Sugamama: BABE!? DONT FUCKING CALL HIM THAT YOU CHEATER!

Rooster Hyena: ...

Dinoshima Salt: He isn't a fucking cheater

Pretty Setter: Oh great...

Pretty Setter: Kei can basically sense whenever Tetsurou is sad and then he's in angry mode

Pudding head: tf youre using their first names?

Pudding head: and kuro im at your house :)

Rooster Hyena: Kei can I stay at your place again until we tell them

Dinoshima Salt: No

Rooster Hyena: Pleaseeeeeeee

Dinoshima Salt: No

Dinoshima Salt: Face your fears Tetsurou 😌

Hoot hoot: Kei using that emoji scares me for some reason-

Rooster Hyena: Keijiiiiiii can you tell Kei-

Pretty Setter: No

Rooster Hyena: Y'all are mean :(

Dinoshima Salt: Y'all

Hoot hoot: Y'all 

Pretty Setter: Yknow we're getting really off topic rn and everyone is probably confused or mad

Sugamama: I'm both

Dinoshima Salt: ...can someone else say it

Pretty Setter: Sure

Pretty Setter: Me, Koutarou, Tetsurou, and Kei have been dating for about 3 months now

Sugamama: .

Sugamama: Why didn't you guys just tell us?

Short ass bitch: Crap Kuroo I'm so sorry

Rooster Hyena: Meh it's fine

Dinoshima Salt: No it wasn't you rode the train here and you were crying for an hour

Rooster Hyena: I-

Dinoshima Salt: And Koutarou

Hoot hoot: ;-;

Rooster Hyena: Don't expose us like that I thought you loved us T-T

Sugamama: wHY DIDNT YOU GUYS JUST TELL US-

Pretty Setter: We didn't know your opinions on this type of relationship and Kei was scared because ✨trust issues✨

Dinoshima Salt: .

Rooster Hyena: Well damn ig today is expose your boyfriend day

Sugamama: Well you didn't have to be scared because we're perfectly fine with it :)

Sugamama: And anyone who isn't will 🔪🔪🔪☠️☠️☠️☠️

Sugamama: 🙂

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: I have a scary boyfriend

Tangerine: Wait so who in the gc is in a relationship

Sugamama: Me and Tooru, Lev and Kenma, Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tsukishima...

Sugamama: I think that's it

Forgotten #1: Ofc none of y'all remember me and Narita are dating-

Forgotten #2: I think we only told Ennoshita

Emo shit a: You guys didn't tell me I just found out when I walked in on you-

Forgotten #1: S H U T

Pretty Setter: @Dinoshima Salt we're on the train to your place

Dinoshima Salt: alright...

IRL

"Well that went perfectly fine...."

All four of them were cuddling on Kei's bed, Akaashi was in the middle of Bokuto and Kuroo while Tsukishima was lying down on all of their laps, facing the ceiling.

All of them came over because they knew Kei was gonna panic after that whole thing even though it went well.

"Oh my god Kei I forgot about your Dino figures" Keiji chuckled, earning a pillow in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is also on my Wattpad @bi_panik


	8. Project IwaDai (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my OTPs

3:25 AM

Rooster Hyena: If I died would you care?

Dinoshima Salt: No I'd just be jealous

Pretty Setter: It's 3 in the fucking morning

Pretty Setter: Please shut up

Sugamama: Why are you guys even up at 3am

Rooster Hyena: Idk I just woke up :|

Pretty Setter: Notifications woke me up

Dinoshima Salt: Sleep is for the weak

Sugamama: ...

Pretty Setter: Go to sleep or else

Dinoshima Salt: What are you gonna do?

Pretty Setter: I'll send Yamaguchi to your place and he'll steal your Dino figures

Dinoshima Salt: ...

Dinoshima Salt: Goodnight

Pretty Setter: Night❤️

Rooster Hyena: Scary Keiji...

Pretty Setter: Go back to sleep Tetsurou 🙂

Rooster Hyena: Yeah goodnight-

Shiraboobies: Damn all the moms are scary

Shiraboobies: Except Semi

Shiraboobies: He's just annoying 

Semi Semi: Oi shut up

Shiraboobies: No❤️

Sugamama: Sleep

Sugamama: Now

8:30 AM

Dadchi: What the actual fuck happened last night in the gc

Iwa-Chan: I honestly don't know

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: You two chatting first, eh?

Iwa-Chan: What-

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: Nothing

PMs  
Oikawa - Sugawara

Oikawa: KOUSHI ARE YOU AWAKE

Sugawara: Now I am

Oikawa: I'm sorry did I wake you up 🙁

Sugawara: It's fine ❤️

Sugawara: What do you need?

Oikawa: We need to play Cupid

Sugawara: Wdym

Oikawa: Iwa-Chan. Sawamura. Kiss kiss fall in love

Sugawara: OHHHHH

Sugawara: They're oblivious as fuck babe

Oikawa: Yeah the obliviousness is getting on my nerves

Oikawa: Please help me make them fall in love I'm begging you Koushi

Sugawara: Hm what do I get

Oikawa: Any of my clothes

Sugawara: Why the fuck-

Oikawa: I know you steal them 😤

Sugawara: Um anyways moving on

Sugawara: Yeah I'll help you

Sugawara: But we should get more people to help

Oikawa: Yeah but who

Sugawara: One sec I'll make a gc

Oikawa: K

Sugawara made a group

Sugawara added: Oikawa, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Terushima, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Tsukishima

Tsukishima left the group

Sugawara added Tsukishima

Sugawara renamed the group chat Project IwaDai

Tsukishima: Why am I here

Sugawara: idk I decided to add the people in relationships

Tsukishima: Where's that introverted gamer and the tall guy

Sugawara: Shush

Tsukishima: I-

Sugawara: ANYWAYS

Sugawara: Me and Tooru need help getting Iwaizumi and Daichi together

Tanaka: THEY LIKE EACH OTHER!?

Volleyball GC

Kiyoko Simp #1: DAICHI YOU LIKE THAT IWAIZUMI GUY FROM AOBA JOHSAI!?

Dadchi: ...

Sugamama: I swear to god-

Sugamama deleted three messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is also on my Wattpad @bi_panik


	9. Project IwaDai (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate Yamamoto with a burning passion

Project IwaDai

Sugawara: TANAKA ISTG

Sugawara: YOURE LUCKY NOBODY SAW THOSE TEXTS

Nishinoya: RIP Ryuu

Tanaka: ;-;

Tanaka: IM SORRY SUGAMAMA

Sugawara: LORD

Oikawa: Koushi calm down you're scary when you're mad

Sugawara: ...

Oikawa: ☺️

Sugawara: Fine

Sugawara: Anyways how do we get those two oblivious fuckers together

Tanaka: HELP DAICHI'S TEXTING ME

Tsukishima: Yay he's gonna die

Kuroo: Kei I-

Tsukishima: I don't want to be apart of this

PMs  
Daichi - Tanaka

Daichi: Tanaka

Daichi: I fucking hate you

Tanaka: ...

Daichi: Like I want to kill you 

Tanaka: Yeah okay is that all...

Daichi: How the fuck did you know

Tanaka: Know what?

Daichi: Yknow what I'm talking about

Tanaka: Noopeeee

Daichi: How did you you know I had a crush on Aoba Johsai's Ace?

Tanaka: Who's their Ace again, I forgot

Daichi: You're testing my patience right now

Tanaka: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT

Tanaka: So you admit you like him 😏

Daichi: ...fine i do

Tanaka: Great!

Daichi: But it's only a crush and plus he probably doesn't like me back!

Tanaka: Mhm sureeeee

Project IwaDai

Tanaka: WERE MAKING PROGRESS

Tanaka sent screenshots

Sugawara: So he admitted he liked him

Oikawa: I have an idea!

Sugawara: Oh god

Sugawara: What is it Tooru

Oikawa: Why do you seem so scared Koushi

Oikawa: My ideas aren't that bad :((((

Sugawara: Sigh

Sugawara: Just say it

Oikawa: One sec

Oikawa changed their name to Agent Pretty

Agent Pretty changed Sugawara's name to Agent Beautiful ❤️

Agent Pretty: ❤️❤️❤️

Agent Beautiful ❤️: 🥺

Agent Pretty changed Tanaka's name to Agent Bald

Agent Pretty changed Nishinoya's name to Agent Thunder

Agent Pretty changed Tsukishima's name to Agent Salt

Agent Pretty changed Kuroo's name to Agent Rooster

Agent Pretty changed Bokuto's name to Agent Owl

Agent Pretty changed Akaashi's name to Agent Emo

Agent Emo: Seriously?

Agent Pretty: I couldn't think of anything else sorry

Agent Pretty: ANYWAYS MY PLAN

Agent Pretty: We could set up a practice match for Karasuno

Agent Beautiful ❤️: Wait. Tsukishima, Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo

Agent Rooster: Yeah?

Agent Beautiful ❤️: How did you guys confess

Agent Salt: NO 

Agent Salt: DONT ASK THAT

Agent Emo: It wasn't that bad

Agent Salt: NOPE

Agent Salt left the group

Agent Emo added Agent Salt

Agent Emo: Don't leave me here to take care of Kou and Testu

Agent Salt: ...

Agent Owl: Kei you shouldn't be embarrassed about-

Agent Salt: SHUT UP

Agent Rooster: I don't remember what happened that night

Agent Emo: You were drunk as fuck ofc you don't remember

Agent Beautiful ❤️: Why were you drunk-

Agent Salt: NO NOPE NO WAY

Agent Emo: Kei's embarrassed because he becomes soft when he's drunk

Agent Salt: AHDHEJSBRJSJFJJWJDJW

Agent Emo: Kei, Tetsurou, and Koutarou showed up at my house at 4am extremely wasted

Agent Emo: I don't remember how Kei got there

Agent Salt: UGHHHHHHHHHHHH

Agent Emo: Kei was being all soft and clingy

Agent Emo: Koutarou just kept randomly crying

Agent Emo: And we don't speak of drunk Tetsurou

Agent Emo: Anyways they ended up sleeping over

Agent Owl: You skipped the part where we-

Agent Emo: Shush

Agent Emo: Next morning they had terrible hangovers and we confess I guess

Agent Emo: The end

Agent Salt: UGHHHMDDJJEJDJEJSHFHEKS

Agent Emo: Don't be embarrassed that you're soft

Agent Pretty: Wow

Agent Beautiful ❤️: Tsukishima

Agent Salt: ...

Agent Beautiful ❤️: Care to explain why you were drunk

Agent Salt: I don't remember

Agent Pretty: Me and Koushi did it over text

Agent Beautiful ❤️: You lyric pranked me

Agent Pretty: Mhm

Agent Beautiful ❤️: So I guess we're doing a practice match

Agent Pretty: Or maybe an Aoba Johsai and Karasuno bonding day

Agent Beautiful ❤️: That's just an excuse to hang with me all day

Agent Pretty: Shhhhh

Agent Beautiful ❤️: I mean sure we could do that

Agent Pretty: Yay!

Oikawa made a group chat

Oikawa added Aoba Johsai (I'm lazy shush)

Oikawa added Sugawara

Sugawara added Karasuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is also on my Wattpad @bi_panik


	10. Project IwaDai (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be introducing my OCs next chapter

Oikawa: Hello beautiful people of Aoba Johsai

Oikawa: Oh also Karasuno

Sugawara: Tooru istg

Oikawa: ❤️

Oikawa: So me and the beautiful human being known and Sugawara Koushi were thinking

Sugawara: .

Oikawa: And we're gonna do some team bonding because that's fun I guess but we mostly wanna do it for the ships and make you guys kiss kiss fall in love 

Sugawara: -_-

Oikawa: WHY ARE YOU AT MY HOUSE WITH A KNIFE

Sugawara: Shhhh

Iwaizumi: What the actual-

Oikawa: Team bonding thing

Oikawa: I'll send you where

Oikawa: You can't run away from this :)

Oikawa: Unless you're sick or dying

Kageyama: I will die if I hang around you

Oikawa: Tobio-Chan :(

Sugawara: Kageyama be nice

Kageyama: ...no

Yamaguchi: Cmon Kageyama you should be nicer

Kageyama: ...

Kageyama: Fine

Oikawa: Alright we'll see you all there!

IRL

Saturday, 11:45 AM

Oikawa sighed, he was waiting for everyone with Koushi at the park.

"Tooru?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know this stupid plan is gonna work?"

Oikawa glared at him "It isn't stupid!"

Sugawara giggled and they fell into a comfortable silence.

This would be the first time the teams saw Oikawa and Suga together.

Sure they acted all lovey-dovey in the group chat but nobody had seen the couple in real life.

Lol I'm lazy so everyone except Daichi and Iwa are here now

Oikawa groaned "Where's Iwa-Channnnnn I'm boreddddd"

Sugawara lightly smacked him on his head "Be patient"

Tooru pouted and whispered "Mean Koushi"

A minute later, Iwaizumi showed up with Daichi.

Oikawa smirked "Both of you coming at the same time?"

"That sounded really wrong" Suga said.

"I'm aware"

A while later

Hajime sighed, he and Daichi were walking beside each other in silence.

"I'm gonna kill Shittykawa later" he muttered.

"Why?"

Iwaizumi didn't know how to answer.

He knew that Oikawa set this whole thing up as an attempt to get him and Daichi together.

He regretted the texts that he sent his best friend last night.

PMs  
Oikawa - Iwaizumi  
Sunday, 1:00 AM

Iwaizumi: Help

Oikawa: Iwa-Chan it's 1am

Iwaizumi: I don't give a fuck

Iwaizumi: I think I'm in love with Karasuno's captain

Oikawa: FUCKING FINALLY

IRL

"He set this up to make sure 'his ships sail'"

"Or because he wanted to show off his boyfriend to us" Hajime sighed.

Daichi chuckled "Honestly if I ever got a boyfriend I wouldn't mind if he did that..."

Iwaizumi lightly blushed and looked away.

"Yeah..."

"You wanna be that guy?"

His head snapped back to him, eyes wide "W-What!?"

Daichi's face looked neutral, but the intense blush was visible.

"I'm asking you to be my boyfriend, idiot"

Iwaizumi's blush got deeper "I-I-"

"Yknow what? Forget I asked-"

"No!"

Hajime grabbed his arm and looked at him "O-Of course I wanna be your boyfriend!"

Daichi chuckled, "Alright" he kissed him quickly on the lips.

"OH MY GOD KOUSHI THE SHIP HAS SAILED"

"TOORU SHUT UP YOU RUINED THE MOMENT"

"IM GONNA KILL YOU FLATTYKAWA"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is also on my Wattpad @bi_panik


	11. New Manager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing my two OCs Tachibana Ai and Yumeko Mitsuki

IRL

Karasuno was practicing in the gym as always.

But everything froze when the door opened.

They saw Kiyoko holding onto and girls arm, dragging her into the gym.

"Kiyoko, why are you late to show up?" Daichi asked.

"I forced this loser to stop studying and come here"

The girls head snapped up and she glared at Kiyoko "I am not a loser I just care about my studies"

"Whatever, you're smart anyways. What's the point of studying?"

The team though how Kiyoko was acting was odd, she usually was quiet and wasn't this mean to people.

But maybe she was showing her true self.

She scoffed and tried to get out of Kiyoko's grip.

The girl had waist-length black hair and blue eyes, she was about 5'1 and had the scariest glare the team has ever seen.

Noya (who just came back from the bathroom) gasped when he saw her face and ran over to her.

"MI-MI! WHAT MADE YOU DECIDE TO COME HERE!?"

The girl sighed "Someone stole me from the library and dragged me all the was over here"

"Oh god. Why did the angel bring a demon here?"

"HEY I AM NOT A DEMON!"

The rest of the team was standing there, confused.

"Oh- right! Guys. This is Yumeko Mitsuki. I forced her to come here so she could think about becoming manager!" Kiyoko said.

Daichi looked like he was remembering something "Oh, right! You're the second year who's know for getting the more detentions!"

Mitsuki blinked "That's what I'm known for? Damn that sucks. I wanted to be known as the girl who almost set the girls bathroom on fire twice"

"Wait- that's a second year!? I thought she was a first year!" Hinata exclaimed.

Noya's eyes widened "Shoyo don't say that!"

Yumeko sighed "This club just seems like it's full of crackheads who need mental help"

"Well it's perfect for you then" Noya said.

"Oi! Shut up, tiny!"

"You're shorter than me"

"Not by that much!"

Mitsuki sighed and sat down on the floor.

"Alright guys continue with your practice!" Daichi called out.

20 minutes later

Kiyoko glanced at Mitsuki, who was studying on the gym floor.

Well she thought she was.

The followed the girls gaze and noticed her eyes on a certain tall brunette Ace.

She let out a small gasp and smiled, getting a look from Yumeko.

"Why do you look like you unlocked all the secrets to life?"

Kiyoko giggled "No reason, go back to your 'studying'"

Mitsuki blinked and faced her book again, eyes glancing up every second.

After practice

Yumeko and Kiyoko were walking home together in complete silence.

"Um, Kiyoko?"

"Mhm?"

"I think I wanna become manager"

Kiyoko smiled "It's because of Asahi, isn't it?"

Mitsuki blushed "N-No!"

"Yeah right"

"I'm gonna go, bye..."

"See you tomorrow Mi-mi"

They walked their separate ways.

Mitsuki had a deep thinking moment while walking home.

She doesn't usually get distracted with crushes. Maybe that's how she became a top student.

Or maybe all that time in detention gave her studying time.

She sighed as she walked into her house.

It was empty and quiet as always, her mother way rarely home and god knows where her father went after all those years.

She ran upstairs and opened her window, throwing a pen at the one across from her.

"Mi-chan? What is it?"

Oikawa Tooru, Mitsuki's best friend since she was 3.

"I think I'm in love"

Shiratorizawa

One hour ago

Tachibana sighed as she leaned against the cold wall, watching the team play.

The girl rarely showed emotion, and she always looked like she had only 10 minutes of sleep.

She had light green eyes and minty-teal hair (obviously dyed) that was usually in pigtails.

Ai rubbed her eyes, yawning as she watched the team.

"Hey. Ai?" a certain energetic red haired boy said.

"Yeah?"

"How come you're tired all the time?"

"Insomnia"

Tachibana could never sleep well, ever since she was 10. She was staying up all night.

She got sleep sometimes.

Like one hour of it.

^this is the mark for 666 words

Tendou walked over to her and patted her, walking back to continue practice.

Ai blinked in confusion.

She twirled a strand of her teal hair around her finger.

She's had a crush on Tendou since they met.

She always found the boy interesting and funny, though she didn't show it.

But he would never love someone like her.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is also on my Wattpad @bi_panik


	12. Hey Siri How do You Name Chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💖💖💖

Oikawa stared at the black haired girl in the house across from him.

"Guess I win the bet" he finally said, smirking.

Mitsuki glared at him "YOU BET ON MY LOVE LIFE!?"

"Be louder I don't think the whole entire neighborhood heard you"

"SHUT UP!"

Tooru laughed "Anyways who's the unlucky person?~"

"One, fuck you. Two, just some guy on my schools boy volleyball team..."

Oikawa narrowed his eyes "Is it Koushi?"

"Hell no" Mitsuki growled.

"Sawamura? I'm pretty sure him and Iwa-Chan are thing now"

"I'm killing Hajime for not telling me. But no"

"That tall Jesus looking guy?"

Mitsuki froze and looked down, hiding the obvious blush on her face.

Oikawa attempted to hide his laughter but failed.

"I swear Tooru I will throw this lamp at you"

"I'd like you see you try" Oikawa smiled teasingly and closed his window.

Yumeko swore under her breath and closed the window.

She flopped on her bed and screamed into her pillow, letting her anger and frustration out.

PMs  
Oikawa - Yumeko

Oikawa: I can add you to our chaotic gc

Yumeko: Ugh fine

Oikawa: Alright

Oikawa: To make it less suspicious I'll ask Tendou to add his manager

Yumeko: I though you hated Shiratorizawa

Oikawa: Tendou's an exception. He's apart of the bad bitch gc

Yumeko: Why tf do you have a bad bitch gc you're not a bad bitch

Bad Bitches Group Chat

Bad Bitch Tooru: Hey Tendou can you add your manager to our volleyball gc

Bad Bitch Satori: Sure!

Volleyball Group Chat

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪 added Yumeko to the group

Bokuto but Satan added Tachibana to the group

Kiyoko Simp #1: Mitsuki?

Yumeko: I can tell by your username that you're Tanaka

Yumeko: And yeah, hi

Tachibana: Tendou I told you to stop adding me in group chats with my permission

Bokuto but Satan: Sorry!

Tachibana: It's fine :)

Shiraboobies: Tf

Shiraboobies: Tendou are you some type of wizard or something

Bokuto but Satan: No I'm Tendou

Semi Semi: Yer a wizard Tendou

Shiraboobies: I've been friends with Ai for 7 fucking years and I never managed to make her smile or even make her write a smily face over text

Shiraboobies: You've known her for like 2 years and you managed to do it?

Tachibana: ...

Tachibana: I regret doing that now

Dadchi: Tanaka, why weren't you at practice today?

Kiyoko Simp #1: Wasn't feeling well

Dadchi: Oh alright

Kiyoko Simp #2: Since we're adding managers, shouldn't we add Yachi and Kiyoko?

Yumeko: Since when was I manager-

Sugamama: You're right, I'll add them

Sugamama added Kiyoko and Yachi to the group

Kiyoko: ???

Kiyoko Simp #1: KIYOKO💖✨❤️🥺💖✨💖🥺✨💖🥺💖

Kiyoko Simp #2: KIYOKO ❤️🥺✨💖💖❤️✨💙💜🥺✨

Emo shit a: ....

Tangerine: ....

Rooster Hyena: I smell jealousy 👀

Dinoshima Salt: I love you but please shut up

Yumeko: Wow this gc seems really gay

Yumeko: I like it

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: Where's my thanks Mi-chan? 🥺

Yumeko: ...

Yumeko: Thanks I guess

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: ;-;

Yumeko: Idk what I'm thanking you for

Kiyoko Simp #2 changed Yumeko's name to Satan

Kiyoko Simp #2: There we go

Satan: I know where you live, I know your parents, I know your relatives, I have knives

Kiyoko Simp #2: See? Satan

Kiyoko: You're matching with Asahi 😏

Kiyoko: His username is Jesus, I saw

Satan: ...

Jesus: Uh- hi

Forgotten #1: I honestly forgot Asahi was in this gc

Dinoshima Salt: I honestly forgot about your existence

Forgotten #1: ...

Satan: LOL I like this kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is also on my Wattpad @bi_panik


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :/

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: Ik all of us are wondering this but they're too pussy to ask so...

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: @Dadchi @Iwa-Chan who tops?

Satan: What a beautiful thing to wake up to on a Sunday morning

Dadchi: I-

Iwa-Chan: We've been together for like 2 days stfu

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: So? Me and Koushi-

Sugamama: 🔪🔪🔪🔪

Satan: Don't remind me of that day

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: ???

Satan: YOU LIVE RIGHT BESIDE ME AND YOURE SO FUCKING LOUD

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: Headphones could've helped

Satan: Stfu Dooru

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: ANYWAYS

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: My question

Iwa-Chan: Ask again later

Iwa-Chan: Like months later

Dadchi: ...

Dadchi: I am very uncomfortable with the energy we've created in the studio today

Dadchi: Anyways, Yumeko. Have you decided if you wanna become manager?

Satan: I guess

Kiyoko: She only wants to join because of a certain someone 👀

Satan: Shut up ik who your crush is

Kiyoko Simp #1: KIYOKO HAS A CRUSH!?

Kiyoko Simp #2: IS IT ME!?

Satan: I'm not saying who it is bc I'm nice :)

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: You were threatening to throw a lamp at me yesterday

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: The first time we met you pushed me in a river

Satan: ...

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: You yelled at a cat bc "it wasn't looking both ways while crossing the street"

Satan: You promised not to tell anyone T-T

Satan: NOW OPEN YOUR FUCKING WINDOW

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: Ha jokes on you I'm not home

Sugamama: I can confirm that

Satan: ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is also on my Wattpad @bi_panik


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So two chapters ago when I made Yumeko say "LOL I like this kid" (when she was talking about Tsukishima)
> 
> Ignore that because I just remembered I made Tsukishima and Mitsuki childhood friends when I was planning out her backstory and I was writing the next chapter and I remembered and I was like "Oh fuck"
> 
> I mean they kinda hate each other but they're friends :D

Bad Bitches Group Chat

Bad Bitch Tooru: Wassup my bad bitches 💅

Bad Bitch Teru: You got some tea to spill bad bitch? ✨💅🍵

Bad Bitch Tooru: Yessir I do 💅

Bad Bitch Tsumu: Spill 💅

Bad Bitch Tooru: So I've recently found out that my BFF has a crush 💅

Bad Bitch Tooru: Which according to her is bad bc she swore off dating two years ago 💅

(Bro I'm getting sick of that emoji but I have to use it bc they bad bitches)

Bad Bitch Teru: Wait what

Bad Bitch Teru: Why? 😞

Bad Bitch Tooru: I can't say bc it's not my place to tell

Bad Bitch Tsumu: Why'd y'all stop with the bad bitch emoji 💅

Bad Bitch Tooru: Idk 💅

Bad Bitch Tooru: Anyways being the good friend I am. I'm gonna get them together like I did with Iwa-Chan and Daichi 💅

Bad Bitch Teru: Alright tell us how it goes 💅

Volleyball GC

Kiyoko Simp #1: Tsukishima what do you even listen to? You wear your headphones 24/7

Rooster Hyena: Isn't it obvious?

Rooster Hyena: He's listening to the ybc opening

Dinoshima Salt: Tf no

Hoot hoot: 🎤sãWaRasênaÏ🥰kÏMi😸wä⛓shoûjÖ👻nÄ💅nô?✨böKù🌸Wâ🧚♀️ÿARiçHiñ🤴BįCChī😾ńO😩oSû🚣♂️Dà🎉YO💦

(Congratulate me, I had to type that whole thing bc Wattpad wouldn't let me paste for some reason)

Dinoshima Salt: I-

Dinoshima Salt: No I do not listen to that cursed song

Hoot hoot: WAP?

Dinoshima Salt: Fuck no

Rooster Hyena: You don't have music taste

Satan: He listens to Melanie Martinez

Dinoshima Salt: Fuck you

Satan: Wouldn't that be considered cheating for you and last time I checked you don't find girls attractive

Dinoshima Salt: I hate you all

Rooster Hyena: I-

Hoot hoot: :(

Pretty Setter: I'm hurt

Dinoshima Salt: I hate you all except Keiji, Koutarou, and Tetsurou

Dinoshima Salt: There, happy?

Rooster Hyena: Yes

Hoot hoot: :D

Pretty Setter: Sure

Sugamama: Are we not gonna question how Yumeko knows what Tsukishima listens to?

Satan: I know because I stole his headphones once

Sugamama: Oh. Are you guys close?

Dinoshima Salt: No

Satan: We are

Satan: We're actually best friends

Dinoshima Salt: We were forced to hang out

Satan: Shut up your brother is better than you

Dinoshima Salt: I-

Satan: 😌

Satan: Also yes. We've been friends since we were 6

Satan: Tsukki just didn't want me telling anyone bc he's embarrassed to have a friend that's a girl :(

Dinoshima Salt: Don't call me that

Satan: But Tsukishima is such a long name

Dadchi: Go to bed everyone there's school tomorrow

IRL

Karasuno Gym, Morning Practice

Everyone was practicing as always, (well except Suga who was on a call with Tooru helping him find something) it was a pretty bright and sunny morning so everyone was in a good mood.

Mitsuki walked through the gym doors a bit later than everyone else, she looked like she didn’t get any sleep at all.

Tsukishima, who decided to be a good friend for one walked over to her.

“You look like shit” he said to her.

She groaned “I feel like shit”

“Why?”

Mitsuki’s voice went into a low whisper “My mom came back home last night and I stayed up studying”

Kei sighed, he never liked Mitsuki’s mother, based on the stories he’s heard about her.

“You think you’ll be okay?” he asked.

She nodded, a small smile on her face and sat down on the floor “Just continue with your practice”

Sugawara then walked up to her “Tooru said he wanted to talk to you” he handed her his phone.

“Um alright?” she took it and placed the phone on her ear.

“Tooru? What’s up?”

“I heard your mother came back yesterday... well I heard the yelling”

Mitsuki sighed “Yeah, and?”

“Just wanted to know if you’re okay”

“I’m fine, I promise”

“You sure? Because your mother sucks”

“I’m aware. If I need help I’ll text you. Promise”

“Alright...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is also on my Wattpad @bi_panik
> 
> Yeah
> 
> Get ready for sadness
> 
> There will be a trigger warning next chapter just a heads up


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ TW: CHILD ABUSE ⚠️
> 
> DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF IT WILL BE TRIGGERING FOR YOU
> 
> ILL TRY MY BEST TO SUMMARIZE IT SINCE THIS IS AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER

Mitsuki took a deep breath before she entered her house.

Her mother, Yumeko Mari, came back home last night.

After months of being away on a 'business trip'.

She was probably hooking up with a bunch of men because Mitsuki's father left two years ago, and since they didn't divorce or anything, Mitsuki counted it as cheating.

Things didn't go so well last night when her mother came back.

♥ Flashback ♥

Mitsuki was cleaning up her dishes after eating dinner- alone like always.

She was humming a song as she heard the front door unlocking.

Out of instinct, she grabbed a bat she had in the corner of the kitchen.

"IM NOT AFRAID TO SANGWOO YOU"

But when the door open it was her mother.

"M-mom..."

Her mother was a tall woman with black shoulder-length hair, she had sparkling brown eyes and was pretty much a goddess.

"Mitsuki, still look as disgusting as ever"

Mitsuki dropped the bat and kicked it to the side.

Mari sighed and looked at her daughter "What, you're just gonna stand and stare? You disgusting creature"

The younger's anger issues kicked in "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!? ITS BEEN 7 MONTHS AND YOU DIDNT EVEN BOTHER TO EVEN TEXT ME!? YOU PROBABLY WERENT ON A BUSINESS TRIP! THEY DONT TAKE SEVEN FUCKING MON-"

A fist collided with her face and she was knocked aside.

"DONT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE-"

"OH ILL DO WHATEVER I WANT TO YOU!"

"I AM YOUR MOTHER"

"YEAH WELL THEN ACT LIKE IT AND ACTUALLY BE HERE"

It was like that almost the whole night, until Mitsuki stormed upstairs and cried while studying.

♥ End of Flashback ♥

"Ah, Mitsuki. Welcome home"

Mitsuki avoided her gaze, staring at the wall.

"Don't. Ignore. Me!" Mari growled, picking her daughter up by her uniform shirt and throwing her into the wall, making the girl cry out in pain.

Then she got punched in the nose, hearing a crack and feeling something dripping down her face.

She honestly couldn't tell if it was blood or tears.

It continued, just punches and kicks at first.

Then she got a bottle and smashed it, beginning to cut Mitsuki's skin with it.

All the young girl could do was scream and cry out in pain.

Over at the Oikawa's house

Tooru sighed, he'd just got home from school and finally got the chance to rest.

Well, until he heard screaming and cries of pain coming from Mitsuki's house right beside him.

He quickly grabbed his phone and went to the group chat.

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: GUYS HELP

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: ITS MI-CHAN

Iwa-Chan: What? She okay?

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: DO YOU THINK SHES FUCKING OKAY IF IM TYPING IN ALL CAPS

Iwa-Chan: ...

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: WE NEED TO FUCKING SAVE HER

Sugamama: Tooru. Calm down, what happened. And who's Mi-Chan?

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: MITSUKI! IVE BEEN CALLING HER THAT SINCE SHE JOINED THE GROUP. EVEN BEFORE. SINCE WEVE MET

Jesus: Wait what happened to Mitsuki?

Kiyoko: Coming online when he says something happened to Mitsuki? 😏

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: NOT THE TIME WOMAN

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: ITS MITSUKI'S MOM. SHES HURTING HER

Dinoshima Salt: Ugh, I never liked her

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: LISTEN WE NEED SOMEONE TO COME SAVE HER

Kiyoko: Why can't it be you

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: BECAUSE I LIVE RIGHT BESIDE HER AND IM HER BEST FRIEND IT WOULD BE OBVIOUS

Kiyoko: @Jesus you think you could do it?

Jesus: W-What?

Kiyoko: Could you go and save Yumeko?

Jesus: Why me?

Kiyoko: Because she likes you. You like her. End of story

Jesus: ...

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: I'll send you the address

Jesus: Alright...

IRL

Mitsuki had enough energy to get up and run upstairs, putting a bunch of heavy stuff against her door so it won't open.

She began to hyperventilate, the tears and blood on her face had already dried up.

The she heard something hit her window.

She opened it, looking around to see what hit it.

"Yumeko!"

Mitsuki looked down to see Asahi.

"W-What are you doing h-here!?"

She noticed him take a deep breath and stretch his arms out, saying one word.

"Jump"

...

"WHAT!? IM GONNA DIE IF I-"

"Shhhh! Just trust me! Please!"

She looked down and nodded, beginning to slip out of the window.

"3"

"2"

"1!"

Mitsuki jumped down, closing her eyes tightly.

She excepted a hard impact.

But nothing happened.

Was she dead?

She opened her eyes, and found herself in a car.

Mitsuki glanced to the side and saw Asahi smiling softly at her.

"Wha-"

"You fell asleep when you jumped. I don't know how it's possible. You were probably really tired"

She nodded "Where are we?"

"I don't actually know. Sorry..."

Mitsuki sighed "It's alright"

Silence.

Then Mitsuki started to sob.

"I-I thought I w-was g-gonna die t-there"

Asahi sighed and pulled her into a hug "It's alright. She doesn't know where you are"

"I-I h-hate her... I-I was a-actually h-happy w-when she w-wasn't h-home... I-I'm p-probably t-the r-reason d-dad l-left..."

Asahi lifted her chin, forcing the girl to look at him.

"It's not your fault, he probably left because of your stupid, disgusting mother"

"B-But-"

"No. I know he wouldn't leave someone as amazing as you"

(I really do be feeling single rn 👁👄👁)

An intense blush showed up on Mitsuki's face and she puffed out her cheeks cutely in anger.

Asahi didn't know where he got the sudden boost of confidence but he decided to kiss her.

About 15 seconds later (yes 15 seconds. I've never kissed a single person in a non-platonic way idk how long kisses are supposed to be) he pulled away, and immediately panicked.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I should've asked fir-"

His words were cut off, the shorter girl grabbed his collar and kissed him again.

She stopped and let go, letting Asahi pull away.

"I-"

"This is not how I expected a Monday to go but here we are" Mitsuki smiled, obviously blushing.

Asahi was at a loss for word "So does that mean-"

"I like you idiot"

"O-oh I like you too!"

"Good. Now let's find a way to get somewhere. Where were you even planning to go?"

"I honestly don't really know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ SUMMARY FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO DIDNT READ THE CHAPTER BC OF THE TW ♥
> 
> SO BASICALLY MITSUKIS MOM CAME BACK AND DID STUFF PARENTS SHOULDNT DO TO THEIR CHILDREN. AND OIKAWA NOTICED AND MADE A PLAN FOR ASAHI TO SAVE HER. SO THEY DID THAT AND THEY DROVE SOMEWHERE AND GOT LOST THEN MITSUKI WAS CRYING AND SAYING "OH IM THE REASON MY DAD LEFT" THE ASAHI KISSES HER AND NOW THEYRE TOGETHER WOW
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE SOME FUNNY STUFF TO MAKE UP FOR THIS


	16. Teletubbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be funny but ummmmm

The Teletubbies  
(BAKT GC)

Tsukishima- Laa-Laa

Akaashi- Tinky Winky

Bokuto- Dipsy

Kuroo- Po

Laa-Laa: I'm tired

Dipsy: Then go to sleep?

Po: Yeah Kei if you're tired don't text us and go to sleep

Tinky Winky: Electronics are bad before bed put your phone away

Laa-Laa: No I wanna suffer

Laa-Laa: I still don't understand these nicknames

Po: sigh

Po: I'm Po bc Nekoma is red

Po: Keiji is Tinky Winky bc purple just reminds me of him

Po: Kou is Dipsy bc green is one of his favourite colors

Po: And you're Laa-Laa bc yellow is like your hair

Po: We're the Teletubbies

Laa-Laa: The fuck is a Teletubby

Po: I-

Dipsy: HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT THE TELETUBBIES ARE

Laa-Laa: Am I supposed to

Dipsy: ITS THE BEST SHOW EVER

Po: Google it

Tinky Winky: Don't. It's gonna haunt you forever

Laa-Laa: I trust Keiji more so I'm not gonna google it

Po: Why do you trust Keiji more than us I'm hurt :(

Laa-Laa: Bc he actually has a brain

Po: HEY! IM SMART!

Laa-Laa: You only study for chemistry. You texted me once and asked what 2+3 is

Dipsy: What IS 2+3?

Po: Duh it's 23

Tinky Winky: No-

Tinky Winky: It's 5

Dipsy: OHHHH THANKS KEIJI 💖💖💖💖💖

Laa-Laa: I-

Laa-Laa: This is basic math

Laa-Laa: Idiots

PMs  
Tsukishima - Yumeko

Tsukishima: Please help me. I'm stuck with 2 idiots and only 1 smart person

Tsukishima: I need another smart person so we can beat them

Yumeko: Did THE Tsukishima Kei just call ME smart!?

Yumeko: I must be dreaming

Tsukishima: Nvm you're an idiot

Yumeko: Tsukki :(

Yumeko: And before you say "dOnT cAlL mE tHaT" I have nothing else to call you. Tsukishima makes me feel like we're not close and I know you know we're close so...

Tsukishima: Ugh we're close enough to be on first name basis just call me Kei idc

Yumeko: Oh okay-

Yumeko: You can call me Mitsuki then if you'd like

Tsukishima: Alright now I'm gonna go find a smart person

IRL

Tsukishima smiled softly at his phone before turning it off.

In all honesty, he didn't hate his boyfriends or friends, his trust issues just got the best of him.

It sometimes makes him feel bad and guilty, and it made his relationship a bit rocky at first but he had a talk with his boyfriends and they worked it out.

He can't help but feel guilty though.

They gave Kei so much love and affection and he just pushes them away.

Tears started rolling down his face.

At that moment, his phone got a message.

Po: I'm bored. Anyone wanna call on Zoom?

Dipsy: HELL YEAH

Tinky Winky: Sure

Laa-Laa: I guess

He grabbed his laptop and got on Zoom, forgetting that he was crying.

After a few seconds, his screen showed the faces of the three people he loved more than anything.

"Um, Kei? Are you crying?" Kuroo asked, looking concerned.

Akaashi's mother instincts kicked in "Are you alright? Do you need me to call anyone? Do you need me to find a way to come over?"

"No I'm fine..."

"It's just... I feel like I don't give you guys enough affection and proof that I love you..."

"You don't need proof that you love us"

All of their eyes glanced to Bokuto, who's hair was actually down.

"I mean, we know you love us. You've said it before. And why would you be dating is if you didn't? I mean there's nothing special about us..."

"Kou, you know people date others for other things like money, or just dating them for pity" Keiji stated.

"Well, we're broke and there's no reason to pity us, and when Kei says he loves us, I feel that it's true. Plus we've done enough to show we love each other..."

All of them stared at him, surprised at the words that just came out of his mouth.

Kei sniffled, wiping his tears "T-Thanks, I love y-you guys...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is also on my Wattpad @bi_panik


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um warning?
> 
> Teletubbies
> 
> They might scare you

Hoot hoot: *sends pic with teletubbies (idk it won’t let me add it :/)

Satan: HOLY SHIT GET THAT AWAY

Satan: THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU @JESUS @JESUS @JESUS

Jesus: ...

Satan: ITS GONNA HAUNT ME FOREVER

Sugamama: Why just why would you send that here

Hoot hoot: Kei didn't know what they were :(

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: HA MI-CHAN STILL HAS A FEAR OF THEM

Satan: SHUT UP YOURE AFRAID OF DORA

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: AM NOT

Satan: *sends pic of dora*

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: AHXJEJSJDJWJSNW

Sugamama: He just randomly passed out-

Satan: Wait a few seconds and he'll be alive again

Milkmans: HA OIKAWA IS AFRAID OF DORA IM TOTALLY USING THAT FOR BLACKMAIL

Sugamama: No you're not

Milkmans: But-

Sugamama: Nope

Milkmans: I'm still doing it

Sugamama: @🍠s could you tell him not to do it?

🍠s: Why me?

Sugamama: It seems like he only listens to you

🍠s: Uh okay...

🍠s: Kageyama don't use Oikawa's fear for blackmail?

Milkmans: ...

Milkmans: Fine

Dadchi: How the actual-

Satan: Basic logic. You will only listen to the person you're in love with, nobody else

Milkmans: But we're not in love?

Satan: Mhm sureeeeee

Milkmans: ???

Tangerine: How do you tell if you're in love???

Sugamama: It's simple my child

Sugamama: Every time you're around them you wanna kiss them or hold their hand. Your face gets at least a little bit red

Sugamama: You would do anything for them, even die for them

Sugamama: I mean that's based on what I know

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: I have the best boyfriend

Iwa-Chan: No you don't

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: Fight me

Iwa-Chan: Yeah okay noodle arms

Satan: HA

Dadchi: Just go to bed


	18. ToD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NoyaHina

IRL

Karasuno After School Practice

"Everyone!" Daichi called out.

The team looked at him, some confused, some slightly scared he was gonna yell at them.

"I decided we could play a game instead of doing practice"

At those words, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Mitsuki jumped up "CAN WE PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!?" they all yelled at the same time.

Daichi sighed, he knew someone was gonna ask that.

"Fine"

"YESSSSSSSSSS"

The team got in a circle, even the managers joined in, Kiyoko and Yachi sat beside each other (far away from Noya and Tanaka) and Mitsuki decided to just sit on Asahi's lap.

"Alright I'll start" Suga said, who was sitting between Daichi and Asahi.

His eyes glanced at all of the players and stopped at Kageyama.

"Kageyama" Sugawara had an evil smirk on his face "Truth or dare?" (WHY DID MY AUTOCORRECT BAR SHOW "MINOR" WHEN I WAS TYPING TRUTH OR DARE)

"Ummmm truth?"

The evil smirk didn't leave Suga's face, in fact it got bigger.

"Is it true you like Yamaguchi in a more than friends way?"

Kageyama instantly turned red, "W-What!? N-No!"

"I have a hard time believing that"

"I-I d-don't! I s-swear! A-Anyways... boke, t-truth or d-dare?"

Hinata thought for a moment before saying "Dare!"

"Use a pick up line on one of the second years"

"Why the second years?"

"Because all of the third years are taken"

"But what about the first year-"

"BOKE! JUST DO IT"

Hinata giggled "Okay, okay. Ummmm, Noya"

Nishinoya looked at him "Yeah?"

"Are you a time traveler? 'Cause I see you in my future"

Noya's face turned extremely red, and he started to stutter.

"Damn that was smooth, where'd you learn that?" Tanaka asked.

"Kenma sent me it!"

"Kenma!? Wow I expected Kuroo or something"

Hinata shrugged "They said that it wasn't meant for me"

(Yeah, remember Kenma exists?)

"Ha! Noya's malfunctioning" Mitsuki pointed to the Libero, who was intensely blushing and quiet.

After a few rounds...

"Noya! Truth or dare!" Mitsuki asked.

"Dare, I'm not a pussy"

"Sureeee, anyways. You. Hinata. Storage closet. Five minutes"

Both of them blushed but got up and went to the storage closet.

"THE TIMER STARTS... NOW!" Sugawara yelled so the two could hear.

So there they were, two boys crushing over each other locked in a storage closet for 5 minutes.

After 3 minutes of silence Nishinoya took a deep breath "Okay, let's just get his over with"

Hinata glanced at him in confusion.

"Shoyo. Promise not to hate me after this"

Hinata nodded, waiting patiently.

"I like you Shoyo"

Hinata smiled "I like you too Noya! You're a really good friend!"

Noya sighed "No. Shoyo. I like you more than a friend way..."

"Oh..."

"I-I understand if you don't like me back, we don't have to be friends anymo-"

Noya was surprised when he was pulled and his lips were against Hinata's.

After a while, they pulled away, both of their faces extremely red and looked at each other.

"Don't assume I also don't like you just because I didn't answer right away" Hinata chuckled.

"U-uh-"

"TIMES UP!"

The door unlocked and the two boy jumped, their faces were still red.

Tanaka and Mitsuki opened the door, both smirking, "Had fun in there?~" they both said.

"S-Shut up! We were o-only in here f-for five m-minutes!" Noya yelled angrily at his two friends.

"Your faces are really red, did you get replaced by tomatoes? Or are you having an allergic reaction?" Mitsuki giggled.

"Oh shut up or else I'll throw a broom at you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is also on my Wattpad @bi_panik


	19. Love Letters (Part 1)

IRL

Karasuno

Yamaguchi sighed, burying his face in his arms, he was extremely tired. He got no sleep last night.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and he looked at the desk beside him, where Tsukishima was sitting.

"Pay attention Yamaguchi, you've been zoning out"

"Huh? Yeah. Sorry..."

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at his best friend "Have you been sleeping okay?"

"Yeah, fine"

"Doesn't look like it"

"Tsukki. I said I'm sleeping fine. Leave me alone"

"Jeez Yams. I'm just concerned for you alright?"

"I said I'm fine Tsukki so be quiet"

Tsukishima blinked, you could slightly see the pain in his eyes, staring at his best friend for a second, then sighing and looking back at the teacher.

It was obvious there was something wrong with Yamaguchi, he rarely says anything rude to Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi hasn't slept since the day the club decided to play Truth or Dare.

That was Friday.

It's currently Monday.

Tadashi had been staying up at night either crying or just scrolling through his phone, sometimes both.

It was because of something Kageyama said.

He didn't like Yamaguchi back.

The freckled boy has had a crush on him for a while.

Sure he's had crushes before (Tsukishima but it's obvious he's taken) but this was different.

He loved Kageyama with all his heart.

A girl walked up to Yamaguchi then.

"I found this letter on the ground, it had your name on it" she said, dropping a letter in a plain white envelope with a few hearts on it and Yamaguchi's name.

The girl turned around and walked out.

Yamaguchi glanced at Tsukishima, who was obviously ignoring him, the pain more clear in his eyes.

Tadashi decided to give him some time and opened the letter.

Dear Yamaguchi,  
I don't really know how to do this, although I do get many of them...  
So I wanna tell you that you're really pretty and those freckles are adorable.  
You try really hard in volleyball and I think that's great! :)  
Knowing you're the only first year that isn't in the starting line up, you still put in as much effort!

I also really like you...

\- Secret Admirer

Yamaguchi froze, dropping the note, causing Tsukishima to look at him in confusion.

After School

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima we're walking him together as always, Tsukishima listening to music while texting, the occasional eye roll or chuckle from whatever Kuroo or Bokuto (Yamaguchi was assuming) was saying as the smaller boy walked beside him in silence.

Tsukishima glanced at him and paused him music, turning his phone off.

"So who was that letter from? A secret admirer perhaps?"

Yamaguchi nodded.

"Wait seriously? I was just joking..."

"Yeah. I don't know who it is though...."

"That's the point of a secret admirer Tadashi. At some point you'll find out who they are and then hopefully you won't be single anymore and forget about king"

"Don't call him that"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah whatever"

The blonde went back to listening to music and texting, Yamaguchi silently laughed when he saw his friends annoyed expression at the texts.

"Kou's being an idiot. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow Tadashi. Bye"

"Bye Tsukki!"

Yamaguchi silently walked to his house, opening the door.

His parents weren't home yet, they were still at work.

Yamaguchi sighed as he walked up to his room and flopped on his bed.

His eyes closed and he immediately fell asleep.

And he dreamed of Kageyama~


	20. Love Letters (Part 2)

It was yet another day at Karasuno.

Tadashi thankfully got sleep last night and was back to his normal mood, he even changed his hair up a bit.

When he and Tsukishima stepped in the classroom after lunch, Yamaguchi saw another note on his desk.

He ran to it and sat down, picking it up and opening it.

Dear Yamaguchi,  
I like what you did with your hair today, the half up half down really match's you. I saw you at lunch, eating with that blonde kid.... you looked really sad, what's wrong? I mean yeah you can't answer me or anything but you can talk to the letter like I'm listening, I'll be there for you when you need it! You won't know that it's me but I will, now keep your head up! I can see you frowning and slouching, it'll get better I promise :)

\- Secret Admirer

The letter was snatched out of Tadashi's hands as Tsukishima quickly read through the note.

"Huh, this person seems pretty nice. Better than king"

"Will you stop it?" Yamaguchi groaned, taking the note back.

He thought about lunch, he did see Kageyama and Hinata eating lunch together.

But he remembered seeing Noya, Tanaka, and Mitsuki also, the black haired girl was looking at him for a second.

"Maybe it's Yumeko..."

Tsukishima stared at him "Out of all the people, you think it's Mitsuki? She has a boyfriend"

"Oh, right... Noya?"

"Boyfriend. And it definitely isn't the shrimp either so don't guess him"

"Tanaka?"

"The fuck? No way"

"Then I don't know who it is" Tadashi groaned again.

Tsukishima looked at him "It could be someone you don't know"

He sighed "You're right"

"Maybe it's king"

"He made it clear he didn't like me back..."

"Maybe he does. He's definitely the tsundere type"

Yamaguchi sighed "Yeah, well. He wouldn't like someone like me..."

Wednesday

Tadashi was excited to get the note today.

Dear Yamaguchi,  
Hey! How are you today?  
I noticed you were looking happier today. I'm glad, I hate seeing you looking all depressed, it makes me feel depressed.  
You looked really cute today. Well, you always do but still, you looked adorable.  
Ugh I'm sorry I'm bad at feelings and stuff.  
I must be annoying you, sending you notes everyday.  
But I can't help it

Love you!

\- Secret Admirer

Yamaguchi softly smiled and put the note in his bag, he's been reading them whenever he felt sad.

Tsukishima was calling three certain people before class started.

"Tadashi's in love with his secret admirer" he chuckled, looking at the boy beside him.

"Tsukkiiiiiii don't tell them!" Yamaguchi groaned.

He heard some talking from Tsukishima's phone, he couldn't hear it well but it sounded like someone (probably Bokuto) was complaining.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes "Because Tadashi's my best friend"

"Yeah but he made the nickname so nobody else can call me that"

"Oh my god I'm going, class is gonna start. I love you guys. Bye"

Tsukishima hung up and put his phone in his bag.

The blonde looked at Yamaguchi, who was looking at him, smirking a bit.

"What?"

"You just said 'I love you guys'"

"So!?"

"I don't know, it's weird to hear you say that"

"You're unbelievable"


	21. Love Letters (Part 3)

Karasuno

Thursday

Another day, another letter.

"I'm kinda jealous, you get love letters everyday" Tsukishima said.

"Oh shut up, you have three boyfriends"

"Anyways, what's it say?"

Dear Yamaguchi,  
It's almost Friday! The week went by fast!  
I kinda have a special surprise for you tomorrow... BUT BE PATIENT! <3  
Sorry if that sounded rude...  
I saw you walking home with that blonde kid and walking to school with him everyday.  
I kinda wish that was me sometimes.  
You don't like him, right? I hope you don't...  
Anyways, you're beautiful, and make sure you remember that!

\- Secret Admirer

Yamaguchi smiled, and looked at Tsukishima, who was reading over his shoulder.

"Well I'm assuming this person doesn't know that we're best friends and that you're taken..." Yamaguchi said.

"Or they could be faking it so it isn't obvious who it is"

"That too"

They were thinking for a second.

"What do you think the surprise is?" Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukishima shrugged "Maybe they'll lock you in their basement and break your ankles with a bat"

"Tsukki!"

"I'm joking Yams. Maybe they'll get you a present or something... or they'll kill you"

Yamaguchi's eyes widened.

"Jeez you really can't take a joke"

"I can't tell when you're joking or not"

The blonde sighed "Just be patient for the surprise. It's tomorrow, you can wait.."

Yamaguchi groaned "But I can'ttttttt I wanna know what it issssss"

Tsukishima chuckled at him friend "Just wait..."

Friday

The Last Day

Yamaguchi was extremely impatient, he woke up early and forced Tsukishima to do the same.

When it was finally class time, Yamaguchi ran to his desk, trying not to collide with the others.

He opened the letter quickly, the excitement practically radiating off him.

Dear Yamaguchi Tadashi,  
Well it's the last day of these love letters!  
We made it haha... I've re-written this about 10 times?  
Anyways, if you'd like to... meet me at the front of the school when nobody's there, tell your team captain you have to go see someone.  
Wear whatever you'd like but make sure you have a jacket on you, it could get cold.  
Please take care... if you reject me you know that's perfectly okay!  
I won't force you into anything, if you aren't ready I'll wait until the end of time for you to be, even if you find someone else you'll have my shoulder to cry on, I'll support you, I'll take care of you, I'll be there!  
So don't worry, alright?

\- K.T.

Tadashi could notice the dried tear stains on the paper, he felt bad.

"They left their initials. K.T.... that could be- no he doesn't like you back, it could be someone else..."

Tsukishima took the letter and read it.

"So that's the surprise..."

"Yeah"

Tsukishima smirked "Great, now you can forget about king"

Yamaguchi sighed "Yeah... I guess..."

After School, in the gym

"Um, Daichi? I can't do practice today, I'm going to go see someone"

Mitsuki, who was studying in the corner, looked up from her book "That's suspicious, Kageyama also said he couldn't do practice today because he's going to see someone..."

Yamaguchi froze, his eyes widened.

At that moment, he ran out of the gym.

Outside to the front of the school.

There he was.

Kageyama was waiting, pacing around while muttering.

"K-Kageyama?"

He stopped pacing and faced Yamaguchi.

"Uh, hi"

"Hey..."

It was awkward and quiet for a second.

"I thought you didn't like me..."

"W-Well it w-would be weird t-to a-admit in f-front of e-everyone"

"Oh..."

More silence.

"Listen. Yamaguchi, I-I just wanted to say t-that I r-really like y-you a-and that I w-want to be your b-boyfriend..."

Yamaguchi didn't know what to do.

So he did the stupid thing.

"I-I'm sorry..." he said, and ran off, leaving Kageyama there, alone.


	22. Love Letters ft Mitsuki’s anger issues (Final Part)

Milkmans left the group

🍠s: ...

Satan: NOOOOOOO

Satan: MY SHIP DIDNT SAILLLLL 😭😭😭😭

Jesus: Mitsuki calm down....

Satan: BUT MY SHIPPPPPPPPP

Sugamama: I'm confused, what happened?

Dinoshima Salt: Yamaguchi what did you do?

🍠s: I panicked and ran away

Satan: W H A T 

Satan: WHATS YOUR ADDRESS?

Jesus: Put the knife down!

Satan: IT WAS YOUR CHANCE NOW MY SHIP DIDNT SAIL 😭😭😭😭

Sugamama: Can someone explain

Dinoshima Salt: Someone who is apparently king decided to give Tadashi love letters everyday, then today. He asked him to meet outside of the school

Sugamama: Wait that's cute

Dadchi: I never expected Kageyama to be the type to do something like that

Satan: YAMAGUCHI TALK TO KAGEYAMA OR ELSE ILL TRACK YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU

Jesus: Maybe try to say that in a calmer way

Satan: ...fine

Satan: Yamaguchi please go talk to Kageyama 😒

🍠s: I'll try

Satan: DONT TRY JUST DO IT

Jesus: Mitsuki...

Satan: Alright alright sorry! Just please do it

PMs  
Yamaguchi-Kageyama

Yamaguchi: Kageyama?

Kageyama: Hey...

Yamaguchi: I wanted to talk to you

Kageyama: If you're here to apologize. It's fine, like I said. I don't care if you reject me...

Yamaguchi: No wait I need to tell you

Kageyama: Tell me what?

Yamaguchi: I do like you Kageyama

Yamaguchi: For the longest time

Yamaguchi: I did a stupid thing back there and I wish I could go back in time and fix that...

Yamaguchi: I wish I could just tell you right then and there that I loved you and wanted to be with you my whole entire life

Yamaguchi: But I'm a stupid coward so I decided to run away

Kageyama: Don't say that! You are not a stupid coward!

Kageyama: ...but do you really feel that way about me?

Yamaguchi: Of course. You're amazing.

Kageyama: So does that mean...

Yamaguchi: I like you too

Kageyama: :)

Yamaguchi: :)

Yamaguchi: Oh also Tsukki saw most of those letters....

Kageyama: Goddamn it


	23. Bottoms Prank Tops

Sugawara made a group

Sugawara added Tsukishima, Akaashi, Hinata, Kenma, Daichi, Kinoshita, and Yumeko to the group

Sugawara named the group Bottoms+Mitsuki

Daichi: ???

Sugawara: It's a bottoms group chat!

Sugawara: And yes I'm aware you're a switch but you're the most bottom in the relationship so shush

Yumeko: Should I be questioning how you knew he was a switch?

Sugawara: We were talking about it on our double date :/

Sugawara: Also same with Akaashi and Tsukishima. You guys are the most bottom in the relationship

Kinoshita: Oh look people are aware of my existence

Hinata: Hiiiiii

Kenma (yeah remember them?): Hi Shoyo

Hinata: KENMAAAAAAAA

Akaashi: So what's the point of this gc

Sugawara: For is bottoms to talk and stuff!

Sugawara: Also challenges and pranks with our boyfriends!

Yumeko: I'm in

Sugawara: Great!

Daichi: Oh god

Sugawara: Well I have a few ideas

Sugawara:  
A. Pretend you're breaking up with them  
B. Ignore them all day  
C. Block them  
D. Call them by their full names  
E. Say that you're sad  
F. Pretend you're mad at them  
And more

Kenma: some of those seem a little... harsh

Sugawara: Kinda the point

Kenma: :/

Hinata: Block them? Like in volleyball?

Sugawara: No like on text

Hinata: Ohhhhh

Sugawara: I can do a generator and see which one we're doing

Sugawara: Alright I got A

Sugawara: Pretend you're breaking up with them

Kenma: great...

Yumeko: Let's do this!

Sugawara: I'm surprised you're not scared of breaking Asahi's heart

Yumeko: Oh I am. Just trying to hide it

Tsukishima: You just admitted it idiot

Yumeko: Oi shut up

BokuAkaKuroTsuki

Laa-Laa: So me and Keiji were talking...

Po: Oh god

Dipsy: I'm scared

Tinky Winky: were breaking up with you...

Po: ...

Dipsy: ...

Po: Really?

Dipsy: ...

Laa-Laa: Shit I can't do this

Laa-Laa: No it's just a prank I swear

Tinky Winky: yeah...

Po: Oh thank god

Dipsy: ...

Tinky Winky: You okay?

Dipsy: ...

Tinky Winky: I'm coming over

OiSuga

Angel ❤️: We're breaking up

Sugar (yes this is Oikawa. Suga made the name for him) ❤️: Wait what?

Sugar ❤️: Why?

Sugar ❤️: Koushi is it because of my fangirls?

Sugar ❤️: I can tell them that I'm not interested in girls

Sugar ❤️: Koushi please

Sugar ❤️: I can't live without you

Beautiful ❤️: Crap

Beautiful ❤️: Baby I'm sorry it was just a prank

Sugar ❤️: Oh...

Beautiful ❤️: I'm so sorry

IwaDai

Dai (it autocorrected to Dabi-): We're breaking up

Iwa: Alright

Dai: Do you not care?

Iwa: No I do

Iwa: But if you wanna break up then I'll respect your decision...

Iwa: I'll miss you though...

Dai: ❤️❤️❤️

Iwa: I thought you said we were breaking up?

Dai: It was a prank. Suga made a bottom gc

Iwa: Oh

NoyaHina

Sunshine 💕: We're breaking up

Noya ❤️: What why

Sunshine 💕: Idk Suga said to do it as a prank :|

Noya ❤️: Wha-

LevKen

Pudding 🥺: ...we're breaking up

Daddy Long Legs 💖: What?

Daddy Long Legs 💖: But why?

Pudding 🥺: ...

Daddy Long Legs 💖: Did I do something wrong?

Daddy Long Legs 💖: I'm sorry I've never been in a relationship before...

Pudding 🥺: Lev

Daddy Long Legs 💖: Yeah?

Pudding 🥺: it was a prank

Pudding 🥺: I'm sorry

Daddy Long Legs 💖: Oh it's fine...

Daddy Long Legs 💖: Wanna come over?

Pudding 🥺: Sure :)

KinoNari  
(I think that's the name)

💕 Kino (why tf did it autocorrect to Kink) 💕: We're breaking up

💕 Nari 💕: Is it because I broke the fourth wall?

💕 Nari 💕: I said I was sorry

💕 Kino 💕: LOL no it was a prank

💕 Kino 💕: I'm still made abt that tho

AsaYume  
(Be proud of me I invented a ship name)

Mi-Mi 🥰: We're breaking up

Jesus 😇: Oh...

Jesus 😇: I'm sorry

Jesus 😇: I hope you find another person

Jesus 😇: Someone better than me

Mi-Mi 🥰: I-

Mi-Mi 🥰: Asahi I swear that was just a prank I would never do that

Mi-Mi 🥰: And never say anything like that again you're amazing

Bottoms+Mitsuki

Sugawara: I regret doing that

Daichi: We all do

Hinata: Not me :/

Sugawara: What? How?

Hinata: *sends screenshots*

Sugawara: Wow -_-

Sugawara: *sends screenshots*

Daichi: Wow

Daichi: *sends screenshots*

Sugawara: Awe

Kenma: *sends screenshots*

Sugawara: AWEEEEEE

Akaashi: *sends screenshots*

Sugawara: Wow Tsukishima's soft?

Tsukishima: I am NOT

Akaashi: You are

Tsukishima: ...

Yumeko: *sends screenshots*

Sugawara: That's sad

Daichi: Yeah...

Kinoshita: *sends screenshots*

Sugawara: I-

Yumeko: What fourth wall?

Kinoshita: ...


	24. Chapter 24

Irl

Kenma's House

It was a normal weekend, since Kuroo was usually hanging out with his boyfriends, Kenma hung out with Lev.

Well it was more like Lev was there while Kenma played on their switch.

"Kenmaaaaaaaaa" Lev groaned, but no answer.

Lev pouted as he watched his significant other play Animal Crossing, no expression on their face.

"Kenma stop ignoring meeeeeeee"

Yet again, no answer.

Lev sighed, he had to to do something or else Kenma might never look at him again.

So he did the smart thing and snatched the switch out of their hands.

"Lev!"

The taller then ran down the stairs, followed by Kenma who got a bat out of nowhere.

"I swear I'll break your ankles you little-"

Lev stopped running to take a break, breathing quickly.

Then he felt a pain in his legs.

Kenma had hit him in his legs with the bat.

"Kenma!"

"That's what you get for stealing my switch" they glared at him.

Lev sat down, allowing the smaller to sit in his lap.

Kenma sat down and took the switch, continuing to play, letting Lev play with their hair.

"I love you" Lev whispered.

Kenma smiled "I love you too..."

Both Lev and Kenma told their parents they were dating, they were all supportive.

"What was all that noise?"

Kenma's mom came downstairs and looked at the two.

"Hi mom" Kenma said, eyes focused on the switch.

"Kenma sweetie don't play video games while you have someone over"

Lev chuckled "No, it's fine Mrs. Kozume. I'm used to it by now"

She lightly smiled "You two are so cute. But Kenma, please turn off the switch and go outside or something, I feel bad for Lev. Maybe go over and ask Kuroo if he wants to hang out too"

"Kuro's over at Tsukishima's house with Akaashi and Bokuto doing their weird weekend traditions" Kenma muttered.

"Come on Kenma. Listen to your mother or else I'll take your switch again" Lev threatened.

"Ughhhh fine"

Kenma turned off the switch, placing it on the table and getting up.

"Have fun you two! Just not too much fun~"

"Mom!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was another week of Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Tsukishima's traditional sleepovers.

The boys decided to sleep over at Kei's house this weekend.

It was kind of funny how none of their parents knew about their relationship, even thought they've been together for almost 4 months and been having sleepovers every weekend while cuddling.

So there they were, in Tsukishima's basement choosing a movie together.

"Ooh we should watch the Teletubbies!" Koutarou exclaimed, earning looks from both Tsukishima and Akaashi.

"We are not watching a show for like, four year olds"

"Come onnnn it'll be fun!"

"Nope"

Bokuto groaned and sat on the floor, pouting.

Kuroo patted him "It's alright bro, we'll find something just as terrifying to watch"

Tsukishima looked at him "You did not just bro him"

"Well too bad. I did"

The blonde rolled his eyes and sat down, Kuroo sitting on his left.

After skimming through a bunch of movies, Kuroo stopped at one.

"How do you guys feel about horror?"

All of them shrugged.

"Alright then I guess we're watching this" (you choose what movie their watching. I don't generally watch horror since I get scared easily so idk)

All of them cuddled up against each other, watching the movie.

In the middle of the movie, a giant jumpscare happened and Akaashi made a weird squealing sound out of fear.

The other three froze and Kuroo paused the movie, their heads turning to the black haired boy.

Tsukishima then let out a not so quiet snort of laughter, followed by the two crackheads who started laughing like crazy.

Akaashi's whole face turned red "S-Shut up!"

After 5 minutes, the laughter died down.

"It's alright Keiji. That was kinda cute" Kuroo teased.

"We should get to bed, it's 12am" Tsukishima said, looking at his phone.

They all nodded, getting ready for bed.

A while later, they heard footsteps.

"Uh, what was that?"

Tsukishima shrugged "I don't know, my moms sleeping and my brother is out of town..."

More footsteps.

"Get the bat" Bokuto said.

Tsukishima got up and grabbed the bat.

"Come upstairs with me, I don't wanna die alone"

All four of them walked upstairs, Tsukishima at the front with the bat.

Then they all screamed.

"Why are you guys yelling?"

All of them froze, they were faced with Tsukishima's brother.

"Wha- I thought you were out of town for the week!"

Akiteru blinked "Yeah, I said I was coming back on Saturday..."

"I thought you said Sunday!"

Akaashi sighed "We're never watching horror movies again"

"Let's watch Teletubbies next time!"

"No!"

~~~~~~~~~~  
Slight NSFW Warning?

Suga stared at his phone in confusion.

Tooru usually sent him a good morning text, but today there was nothing.

Beautiful ❤️: Hey Tooru, you okay? You haven't sent me the good morning text

Sugar ❤️: •••

The dots quickly vanished.

Suga sighed and went to text someone who might be able to help

Sugawara: Hey, Iwaizumi. Do you know why Tooru's not answering my texts?

Iwaizumi: Yeah, he got sick

Sugawara: WHAT!? IS HE OKAY!?

Iwaizumi: Yeah I think so

Iwaizumi: He just didn't want you worrying

Sugawara: Thanks for telling me

Iwaizumi: No problem

Suga turned his phone off and gather his stuff, running out of his room.

"Mom! I'm going to Tooru's for a bit!" He called out.

"Alright! Be home for dinner though!"

Sugawara hopped on his bike and went to Oikawa's house.

He knocked on the door, waiting patiently.

It was opened by Tooru, who froze the moment he saw Suga.

"K-Koushi-"

"Get back in bed, you're sick"

Suga pushed Tooru and him back in aand closed the door, sighing.

Oikawa pouted "I don't need to to take care of me"

"Well you can't take care of yourself so get back in bed. I'll make you tea"

Tooru puffed out his cheeks and walked upstairs to him room.

While Koushi was making tea, he felt arms wrap around his waist, and a sudden weight was on his back.

Then he felt hot breath on his neck, making him gasp.

"T-Tooru..."

Tooru hummed, making Suga shiver.

"GET BACK TO BED! YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE RESTING" Koushi scolded, dragging Oikawa by the ear up to his room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chaotic Trio GC

Tanaka- Hairless Cat

Noya- Rolling Thunder

Mitsuki- I Need Therapy

Hairless Cat: HRHDBTJWSHHEHS HELP

I Need Therapy: Please tell me he's dying

Rolling Thunder: BRO YOU OKAY!?

Hairless Cat: NO IM NOT

I Need Therapy: Yay

Hairless Cat: OH SHUT UP SATAN WITH ANGER ISSUES

I Need Therapy: At least I'm not a hairless cat

Hairless Cat: SHUT UP

I Need Therapy: Anyways continue what you were saying

Hairless Cat: SO UM I THINK I HAVE A CRUSH

I Need Therapy: We all know you like Kiyoko we don't care

Hairless Cat: NO ITS SOMEONE ELSE

I Need Therapy: oh shit the world is ending

I Need Therapy: Noya tell Asahi I love him

Hairless Cat: WHY IS IT SUCH A BIG DEAL IS IT THAT HARD TO BELIEVE I HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE OTHER THAN KIYOKO!?

I Need Therapy: Yes

Rolling Thunder: Very

Hairless Cat: SHUSH

Rolling Thunder: So who is it?

I Need Therapy: Probably Ennoshita

Hairless Cat: ...

Hairless Cat: How-

I Need Therapy: I just guessed

I Need Therapy: I'm gonna tell him!

Hairless Cat: NO

PMs  
Ennoshita - Yumeko

Yumeko: Enno guess what~  
Read 3:45pm

Yumeko: Ennoshitaaaaaa  
Read 3:47pm

Yumeko: Ugh fine ignore me you big bully  
Read 3:50pm

Chaotic Trio GC

I Need Therapy: He won't answer my texts he's a bully

Rolling Thunder: Ha

I Need Therapy: He left me on read 😤

Hairless Cat: Thank god

I Need Therapy: I'm offended

Hairless Cat: Good

I Need Therapy: Meh I can just tell him at school, we're in the same class anyways

Hairless Cat: If you do I'll kill you

I Need Therapy: Yay death

I Need Therapy: Finally

Rolling Thunder: You really do need therapy

I Need Therapy: I am not talking about my mental health issues to a random stranger. What if they turn into the Teletubbies, kidnap me and sell my organs on the black market!?

Rolling Thunder: ...

I Need Therapy: I had a nightmare about it once stfu

Hairless Cat: Sometimes I wonder what's going through that head of yours

I Need Therapy: You don't wanna know

Hairless Cat: Yes I do

I Need Therapy: You don't

Rolling Thunder: Why do we even have this gc

I Need Therapy: To take about our crushes and be gay

Rolling Thunder: You literally have a boyfriend

I Need Therapy: Yeah but I'm still bi-

Rolling Thunder: True

Hairless Cat: I just noticed all of us are bi

Hairless Cat renamed the group Bi Squad

I Need Therapy renamed the group Bi Cult

Rolling Thunder: Perfect


	26. Chapter 26

Bi Cult GC

Rolling Thunder: So Tanaka ever planning on confessing to Ennoshita?

Hairless Cat: No

I Need Therapy: Pussy

Hairless Cat: I-

Rolling Thunder: It's not that hard

I Need Therapy: We can lock you in a closet~

Hairless Cat: No thanks

I Need Therapy: You can't copy the love letter idea

I Need Therapy: One sec

Karasuno Manager Squad

The Shy One- Yachi

The Pretty One- Kiyoko (I had no other ideas-)

The Mad One- Mitsuki

The Mad One: GUESS WHO DOESNT HAVE A CRUSH ON KIYOKO ANYMOREEEEE

The Pretty One: Who? A lot of people have crushes on me

The Mad One: GUESSSSSSS

The Pretty One: Okay, okay. Yamamoto (ew)?

The Mad One: Who?-

The Pretty One: Right you never met him

The Pretty One: Tanaka?

The Mad One: YES MAMA

The Mad One: MA'AM* (fun fact I actually spelt it as mama by accident-)

The Shy One: Seriously? But I thought Tanaka was like a crazy simp for her

The Mad One: Yes well now he's gay for Ennoshita and it's beautiful~

The Pretty One: Oh thank god

The Mad One: Yeah now we need to get them together

The Pretty One: I say wait for it to happen. They have to confess at some point

The Mad One: And if things get too out of hand and they don't confess soon we'll help?

The Pretty One: Sure

The Mad One: Perfect~

Bi Cult

Rolling Thunder: You guys wanna hang out and plan how Tanaka's gonna confess?

Hairless Cat: I guess

I Need Therapy: Yeah sure just a sec

PMs  
Yumeko - Yamaguchi

Yumeko: Hey Yamaguchi, I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you before

Yamaguchi: When? You yell a lot...

Yumeko: The day you and Kageyama got together

Yamaguchi: Oh

Yamaguchi: It's fine! 😄

Yumeko: Okay I just felt kinda bad

Yamaguchi: No no it's totally fine

Yumeko: Alright, bye

Yamaguchi: Bye!

Bi Cult

I Need Therapy: Okay we can go now


	27. Chapter 27

Dinoshima Salt: ALRIGHT WHO THE FUCK STOLE MY PHONE-

Sugamama: How are you texting if your phone was stolen?-

Dinoshima Salt: I'm on my iPad

Dinoshima Salt: BUT WHO WAS IT

Sugamama: I have a feeling I know who...

Sugamama: Tanaka, Noya, Yumeko. Get online now

Kiyoko Simp: Yeah?

Elementary Schooler: Hello?

Satan: I was summoned?

Dinoshima Salt: DID ONE OF YOU FUCKERS STEAL MY PHONE

Kiyoko Simp: Noooooooooo

Satan: Noya did it

Elementary Schooler: IT WAS YOUR IDEA!

Satan: No it wasn't! I was having a normal day until you and Mr. Hairless Cat appeared in my classroom and said "HEY WANNA STEAL TSUKISHIMA'S PHONE FOR BLACKMAIL!?"

Satan: AND THEN YOU DRAGGED ME OUT OF CLASS TO GO STEAL IT

Satan: SO NO, IT WASN'T MY IDEA

Kiyoko Simp: She's in rage mode, take her phone away

Jesus: On it

Elementary Schooler: Anyways, yes. We do have your phone Tsukishima

Dinoshima Salt: Give. It. Back

Elementary Schooler: Only after we look through it 😏

Dinoshima Salt: NO

Kiyoko Simp: Why tf do you have a gc called "The Teletubbies"?

Rooster Hyena: I named it that✨

Dadchi: Guys, please don't go through Tsukishima's personal business

Pretty Setter: Yeah. Please give Kei his phone back, he has a lot of stuff he doesn't want people to see. And that I don't want other people to see

Hoot hoot: Yeah there's some stuff on there that we really don't want anyone to see

Rooster Hyena: Mhm

Kiyoko Simp: But it's funnnnnnnnnnnn

Hoot hoot: Do you really wanna see videos of us f-

Pretty Setter: That's enough phone time for you

Sugamama: Give his phone back guys

Kiyoko Simp: Okay fineeeeeeeeeeeee

Satan changed Kiyoko Simp's name to Hairless Cat

Hairless Cat: AWE COME ON-


	28. Chapter 28

Ennoshita walked into the classroom, alone like always.

He sat in his seat which unfortunately was right in front of Mitsuki's.

He felt someone flick the back of his head and he turned around.

"Why'd you leave me on read?" she asked, glaring at him.

He shrugged "I was busy"

"Busy crying about how single you were?"

Ennoshita rolled his eyes "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to tell you you should confess to Tanaka because I'm sick of the sexual tension. So please"

"What if he rejects me?"

"He won't. But if he does then I'll punch him, kick him out of the bi cult and burn all of his possesions"

He stared at her "Bi cult?"

"It's a group chat. Don't ask. Anyways please Enno?"

"Don't call me that and no, he likes Kiyoko"

"Who is obviously a lesbian, she'll reject him anyways!"

Ennoshita sighed "It's too early for this.... no. Now stop asking"

Mitsuki groaned "Fineeeeeee"

He turned back around and looked through his desk for something (idk what :/)

Then a small piece of paper fell out of his desk, he reached down to pick it up and opened it.

"At"

That was all the paper said.

Mitsuki leaned over his shoulder "At?"

Ennoshita shrugged "I honestly don't know"

"Huh.... that's stupid, who just writes at?"

He put the paper in his bag pocket, saving it just in case.

At lunch, Ennoshita was sitting with Kinoshita and Narita.

Then, another small piece of paper came out of nowhere.

"Meet me"

"I mean it makes more sense then at...." Ennoshita muttered.

Kinoshita looked at him in confusion "What?"

"Uh nothing..."

Like last time, he put the paper in his bag pocket.

All day he was getting notes out of nowhere.

"Park"

"9pm"

"The"

"House,"

"Your"

It was confusing, he didn't understand it, yet he still felt like he had to save the papers.

At the end of the day, Nishinoya walked up to Ennoshita and handed him another paper.

Ennoshita looked at him in confusion but Noya turned around and walked away with Mitsuki and Tanaka.

He stared at the three for a second, noticing Mitsuki and Noya were giggling and teasing Tanaka about something, who was blushing like crazy.

"Weird..." Ennoshita mumbled, but decided to go home.

He opened the paper when he got home.

"Near"

He sighed and got all the papers out, laying them beside each other.

"Wait-"

He moved them around quickly, forming a sentence.

"Meet Me At The Park Near Your House, 9pm"

Ennoshita smiled "That's pretty smart..."

9pm

Ennoshita walked to the park, wearing an oversized black hoodie and jeans.

When he got there he saw Tanaka.

"Hey"

Tanaka jumped and whipped his head around, facing Ennoshita.

"O-oh hey..."

They stood there in silence for a good 5 minutes.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um...."

Tanaka took a deep breath and said "Ilikeyoucouldyoumaybegooutwithmeokaybye"

He turned around and began to walk away, blushing and muttering stuff to himself.

"Wait!"

He turned back around, confused.

"Can't you at least hear my answer before going?" Ennoshita chuckled, walking up to Tanaka and holding both of his hands.

"I like you too, stupid" he said.

"Oh-"

Ennoshita pulled him into a kiss, it was quick but it still made both of them blush.

"YEAH RYUU GET SOME!" A voice called from the bushes.

If it was possible, Tanaka blushed more.

"NOYA YOU IDIOT THEY WERENT SUPPOSED TO KNOW WE WERE HERE" another voice groaned.

"You have some weird friends" Ennoshita laughed.

Tanaka nodded "I do"


	29. Chapter 29

Elementary Schooler: GUESS WHO ISN'T SINGLE ANYMOREEEEEEEEE

Sugamama: Noya you've had a boyfriend for almost a month now

Elementary Schooler: Really? That long?

Tangerine: ...

Elementary Schooler: Heh just joking!

Elementary Schooler: ANYWAYS

Elementary Schooler: TANAKA ISN'T SINGLE ANYMORE

Hairless Cat: Noyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sugamama: Wait what? How the hell did Tanaka find someone to date-

Hairless Cat: I am offended

Sugamama: Sorry. Go on

Hairless Cat: Me and Ennoshita are dating

Sugamama: HELL YESSSSSSSSSSSS

Sugamama: FINALLY NO MORE SEXUAL TENTIONNNNNNN

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: So that means everyone on the Karasuno team isn't single anymore....

Sugamama: What about Kiyoko and Yachi?

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: Oh, right-

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: All the players aren't single

Kiyoko: Thank Asahi no more simps

Yamamoto magically appeared in the chat

Yamamoto: Hello~ (I feel disgusted writing him I'm so sorry)

Kiyoko: ISTG

The Next Day

Satan: Yeah hi what do you do when your disgusting old should die in a pit mother texts you and asks you to come back home?

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: Block her. Right now

Hairless Cat: Yeah I thought you were smart why are you asking us?

Satan: True

Satan: One sec tho

PMs  
Mitsuki - Her mother

Mitsuki: Shut up you stupid fatass bitch no wonder dad left you you suck. Go die in a hole, not even your own mother likes you ❤️

Mitsuki blocked her mother

Satan: Alright we're good

Sugamama: Yknow we should add more people

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: I got this 😎

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪 added Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu, Suna Rintaro, and Sakusa Kiyoomi to the group

Sugamama: Oh lord


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: SLIGHT HOMOPHOBIA, OUTING WITHOUT CONSENT

Atsumu: Huh? What's this?

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: An insane group chat where all of us are gay and insane✨

Sugamama: Babe you said insane twice

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: Oh

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: Okay-

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪 changed Atsumu's name to SangWoAh

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪 changed Osamu's name to The Smarter Twin

The Smarter Twin: H A 🙄🖕

SangWoAh: I feel attacked ;-;

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪 changed Suna's name to Stoner

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪 changed Sakusa's name to Mr. Clean

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: Perfect 😌

Mr. Clean: I never agreed to this

Stoner: Me too but idrc

IRL

Aoba Johsai  
(wow another school that actually isn't Karasuno 😧)

Oikawa was walking to school with Iwaizumi as always, Hanamaki and Matsukawa catching up with them a bit after.

As always, Oikawa was greeted by his multiple fangirls at the front of the school.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes "When will you tell them you're gay as fuck and have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"When you tell people that you are gay as fuck and have a boyfriend" Oikawa answered, earning a smack on the back of his head.

Oikawa shrugged "Its only fair Iwa-Chan!"

"I don't know the schools opinion..." was all Hajime muttered before distracting himself with his phone.

Oikawa sighed, turning around to talk to Makki and Mattsun.

LUNCH

"O-Oikawa? Can I t-talk to y-you?" A random girl asked.

Tooru was currently texting Suga while sitting beside Iwaizumi, who was probably texting Daichi.

Oikawa smiled "Yeah of course! Wait here Iwa-Chan!"

"Yeah okay..."

The girl took him to a random empty corner.

"U-Uh Oikawa... I-I really l-like you and want t-to go o-out with y-you!!!" The girl exclaimed.

Oh shit.

This has happened multiple times.

Obviously the setter had to turn down all of the girls that asked him out since he was dating someone.

It never turned out well.

And from what he heard, the girl asking him out was known for going kinda insane whenever a boy rejected her.

"I'm sorry I can't-"

Tears welled up in the girls eyes.

"Why can't you though!? You've turned down every girl that has asked you out! It's like you're not attracted to girls in any way!"

"Because I'm not" Oikawa thought.

The brunette sighed "I'm sorry-"

His phone buzzed in his hand, cutting him off.

The girl snatched the phone out of his hand, reading the text.

Now  
Angel ❤️  
Tooru? You stopped texting me? Everything alright?

Her eyes widened "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?"

Tooru mentally facepalmed, seriously? Assuming that it was a girl?

He took his phone back "Lunch is almost over" he said and walked away.

AFTER SCHOOL

Tooru was cuddling with Koushi on the couch.

"You look like you had a bad day" Koushi whispered, playing with the brunettes hair.

He sighed "Yeah. Another girl confessed to me..."

"Great..."

"She took my phone from my hand and assumed you were a girl" Oikawa muttered.

Suga groaned "Seriously? What a bitch"

Oikawa nodded.

"I love you~"

Koushi blushed and giggled "Tooru stoppppp"

"But I do" Tooru kissed him on the cheek.

Sugawara smiled and kissed him gay on the lips.

Both of them cuddled up and fell asleep.

Little did they know someone was watching...

•••••••••••••••  
INSTAGRAM

Oikawalover69

*sends pic of Oikawa and Suga*

Look, the OIKAWA TOORU is gay. How disgusting 🙄

Makki: Stfu bitch or else I'll get the bat

Iwaizumi: What the fuck? Are you a stalker? You can't just post that without consent!

Mattsun: *sangwoos*

Oikawalover69: @Iwaizumi haha I can do what I want bitch

Oikawalover69

*sends pic of Iwaizumi and Daichi*

@Iwaizumi ,like this ❤️

Iwaizumi: ...What the fuck

Iwa-Chan: Hey Shittykawa

Iwa-Chan: Are you there?

Iwa-Chan: ...please answer

Iwa-Chan is calling  
Missed Call

Iwa-Chan: Never mind I guess

Iwa-Chan: My parents kicked me out

Iwa-Chan: That's it see you tomorrow

Sent 6:50 pm

8:00 pm

Oinkawa: Wait what?


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: HOMOPHOBIA, MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED SUICIDE

Oinkawa: Wait what

Oinkawa: I'm so so so sorry Iwa-Chan I feel asleep!

Oinkawa: Are you okay?

Iwa-Chan: Yeah, Daichi let me stay at his place. His parents were completely fine with it

Oinkawa: Thank god

Iwa-Chan: Did you see Instagram?

Oinkawa: Yup. I don't really care since my parents already know about me and Koushi. I'm more worried for you!

Iwa-Chan: I think I can survive

Oinkawa: You going to school tomorrow?

Iwa-Chan: Yeah

Oinkawa: You shouldn't

Iwa-Chan: I choose what I should and shouldn't do

Oinkawa: I just care about you. You're one of my best friends!

Iwa-Chan: ...i'm going to bed

Oinkawa: Night...

The Next Day

There were whispers around the hallways at school, not that Oikawa cared.

He's had encounters with homophobes and just terrible people in general so he was fine with it, he didn't care what others thought really.

The girl walked up to Makki and Mattsun "Did you hear? Oikawa and Iwaizumi are gay" she whispered.

The two looked at each other "So? We knew already" they laughed.

"Aren't you disgusted?"

"Nah we're both the gayest people at this school probably, why would we care?" Hanamaki shrugged.

The girl scoffed and walked away, hitting Makki in the face with her ponytail as she turned around harshly. (Poor Makki)

"Ow"

AFTER SCHOOL

Oikawa sighed, he and Iwaizumi were walking out of school together, the stares and whispers continuing.

While they were walking, they took a wrong turn and went into an abandoned street.

Oikawa then froze.

He saw the girl that had outed him and Iwaizumi, hanging out with a group of boys from their school.

The girl looked at the two and smirked.

"Well well well. Isn't it the disappointments of the school" she giggled, flipping her long blonde hair back.

A tall boy (about 6'1) with brown hair and blue eyes walked up to the two.

"How'd you like Aiko's little prank yesterday?" He asked.

Oikawa scoffed "Prank? That was not a prank! She got Iwa-Chan kicked out of his house!"

"Oh that's gre-"

Everything happened at one, a small figure appeared and the boy got sent flying back, crashing into another one of his friends.

Oikawa closed his eyes tightly, scared about what was gonna happen next.

First, he felt something collide into his face, then warm liquid (probably blood) started to trail down it.

Then he heard a squeak and the sound of skin against skin.

Oikawa opened his eyes to see the familiar long black hair of his best friend that he hasn't seen in a while.

"Mi-Chan?"

She had punched the guy and probably slapped the Aiko (the girl) hard on the face because there was a red mark on her right cheek.

Another boy walked up to Mitsuki, "Don't worry boys. It's just a girl. She's way too weak anyways"

Mitsuki kicked him in the stomach "Shut up! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight you sexist piece of trash!"

She turned her head back to Aiko and kicked her to the ground.

"W-What are y-you doing!?" Aiko stuttered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Be quiet. I'm doing the talking" Mitsuki crouched down so she was at eye level with the girl.

"Listen here, I have to admit that I've been through some shit. My father left me when I was a child. My mother is a complete bitchass to me. I almost jumped off a roof like, twice maybe? Heck, I swore off dating for a few years because of a toxic ex that cheated on me with about 10 women and made me feel like crap...."

"But guess who helped me. These two. So I'm repaying the favour" she got up and kicked the girl straight in her nose, there was a cracking noise and blood spurted out of her nose.

Mitsuki punched her "So listen here bitch. Leave Tooru and Hajime alone or I won't hesitate to grab the bat" another punch.

The girl sobbed "F-Fine! Psycho bitch!

"Yeah I know I'm psycho" Mitsuki grinned.

The girl wiped her tears and blood.

"And don't tell anyone about this or else" Yumeko growled, earning a shaky nod from Aiko.

The blonde ran away quickly.

"Mi-Chan! You care about us!?"

Mitsuki looked at them "Of course I do, you're my best friends. Now cmon, I'll take you to Karasuno to clean up. Both of your noses are bleeding"

KARASUNO

Everyone was practicing, well except Tanaka, Noya, and Asahi who were worrying where Mitsuki was.

At that moment, the black haired girl arrived witch both of the Aoba Johsai players.

"Holy shit" Daichi muttered, running up to Iwaizumi when he saw his broken bloody nose.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Mitsuki grinned brightly, crossing her arms "I beat up some homophobic disgusting bitches and saved their lives"

"I don't know if I should say good job or scold you for beating someone up" Daichi looked at her.

"Yknow what I'd rather not get scolded thank you very much"

Daichi rolled his eyes "Too bad. Asahi, please go scold Yumeko while I help clean these two up"

"What? No fairrrrrrr" Mitsuki whined as she got pulled away by the ace.

"So. Mind telling us what happened?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamamoto sucks

KIYOKO SIMP CLUB GC

Master - Noya

Servant - Tanaka

Peasant - Yamamoto  
(haha bitch u a peasant 🖕🖕🖕)

Master: Holy shit I forgot abt this gc

Servant: Same-

Master: I remember the days we simped for Kiyoko

Servant: Feels like years. I thought I was gonna marry her-

Peasant: I'm confused

Peasant: Do y'all not simp for Kiyoko anymore?

Master: LOL no both of us have boyfriends now

Peasant: What you guys are gay?

Master: Bi

Servant: Bisecual

Master: You can't even spell your own sexuality bruh-

Servant: Bisexual*

Peasant: Bisexual? What's that?

Master: I-

Master: Time to teach this peasant all of the LGBTQ+ terms!

Servant: Bisexual basically means you like both females and males

Master: Exactly

Servant: We should just send a video Ella's too lazy to do the whole LGBTQ+ (hahaha what no I'm not lazy what are you talking about- shut up Tanaka)

Master: *sends educational video abt LGBTQ+ terms*

Master: Warning: Sometimes videos like this make you question your sexuality

Peasant: I've actually been questioning it for a while...

Master: Tea

Peasant: I mean I still like girls obviously-

Master: Yes go on....

Peasant: But I think I like a guy on my team??? I can't tell

Servant: Who? Some of them are on our gc

Master: Is it Kenma?

Servant: Lev? Kuroo?

Master: All three are taken but any of them?

Peasant: Uhh no...

Servant: Yaku?

Peasant: God no he's like a mother to me kinda

Master: I don't remember anyone else on your team sorry-

Peasant: It doesn't matter! Let's just change the subject!

Servant: One sec

Servant changed the group name to Simp Squad

Servant changed their user to Ennoshita Simp

Ennoshita Simp changed Master's user to Hinata Simp

Ennoshita Simp changed Peasant's user to Questioning Simp

Ennoshita Simp: Perfect

Hinata Simp: Beautiful

Questioning Simp: I'm simping for questioning?

Ennoshita Simp: No- idk who your simping for and your questioning so-

Questioning Simp: Okay-

Volleyball GC

Rooster Hyena: So I have some tea on Yamamoto~

Hoot Hoot: Spill bro

Rooster Hyena: sTOP BROING ME KOUTAROU WE'VE LITERALLY BEEN DATING FOR MONTHS

Hoot Hoot: Sorry bro-

Rooster Hyena: UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Pretty Setter: Just tell us -.-

Rooster Hyena: Right okay-

Rooster Hyena: So I noticed Yamamoto was staring at Fukunaga today at practice and maybe blushing 👀

Elementary Schooler: SO THATS THE GUY HE POSSIBLY LIKES

Elementary Schooler: Wait who's Fukunaga again? (LMAO poor Fuku)

Rooster Hyena: A guy on our team

Elementary Schooler: Yeah thanks that helped a lot 😀

Elementary Schooler: Wait Kenma can we add you to our gc we might need your help. You know Tora better than us

Pudding head: sure i guess.... (LOOK THEY'RE ALIVE- I need to shut up)

Simps

Hinata Simp added Kenma to the gc

Hinata Simp changed Kenma's name to Lev Simp

Lev Simp: oh great...

Hinata Simp: You agreed to joining

Lev Simp: yeah but my username

Ennoshita Simp: Don't lie, you simp for him

Lev Simp: ...

Questioning Simp: Oh no- why'd you add Kenma!?

Ennoshita Simp: What's the problem with Kenma?

Questioning Simp: I dunno he sends scary vibes-

Lev Simp: sigh

Lev Simp: 1. I'm not a guy so stfu

Lev Simp: 2. I am not scary

Questioning Simp: Not a guy? Are you a girl?

Lev Simp: wow you are an idiot

Lev Simp: I'm nonbinary

Questioning Simp: What's that

Hinata Simp: DID YOU NOT WATCH THE VIDEO I SENT YOU >:(

Questioning Simp: I forgot-

Questioning Simp: So what is it?

Lev Simp: you really need to be educated

Lev Simp: I use they/them pronouns okay now let's move onto your possible crush on Fukunaga

Questioning Simp: UDFEYGYRFUWEJDIJRJ

Lev Simp: so how do you feel around him?

Questioning Simp: I dunnO

Lev Simp: -.-

Ennoshita Simp: I could hear the voice crack through that screen

Lev Simp: alright umm

Lev Simp: do you feel the same way you feel about girls around him?

Questioning Simp: I mean yeah I gueSs sO-

Lev Simp: finally we're making some progress here

Lev Simp: alright, have you ever thought about possibly dating him?

Questioning Simp: JDJDRJJFTJIENFJEK

Lev Simp: oh great the gay keyboard smash

Lev Simp: well um do you find him cute? or attractive?

Questioning Simp: yeAh I think-

Lev Simp: lord you're helpless

Lev Simp left the group

Ennoshita Simp: Don't think about it too hard

Hinata Simp: Yeah it's alright

Questioning Simp: I'm thinking about it too hard

Hinata Simp: Oh well

Ennoshita Simp: Bye-


	33. Chapter 33

KarasunoOoOoOoOo

After School

"Whoaaaaaa 'Tashi! Look!"

The team heard someone say outside the window of the gym.

A short girl (same height as Hinata) with shoulder length light brown hair and black eyes was looking through the window, staring at the team with awe.

Beside her, a male with short hair the same light brown shade as the girl and also black eyes, looked at the gym with bored, uninterested eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Cmon Fumi we gotta get home, I don't wanna get yelled at by mom" he muttered, grabbing the youngers wrist.

The female groaned "But 'Tashi I wanna watch themmmmmmmm"

"Yknow they can probably hear you, right? And it's weird seeing someone staring at them through a window Fumiko"

The girl, Fumiko, stared at the tall male. They rarely use each other's full names and usually call each other by their nicknames. They only use actual full names when they are annoyed at the other or just in a bad mood.

"Fine Katashi" Fumiko glared at him.

As they started waking, a ball rolled out of the gym, lightly hitting Katashi in the ankle.

"Oh, sorry! Could you pass that back?" Yamaguchi asked, appearing at the doorway.

Katashi picked the ball up and tossed it to Yamaguchi.

The taller brunette sighed "Let's go Fumiko... I need sleep"

"It's only 5 why would you need sleep?"

"Because I'm tired?"

Katashi rolled his eyes "Fine. I'm going home have fun being lost"

The smaller brunette smiled "Bye! I hope you get lost and then get hit with a truck!" she waved to her brother, who was already walking away.

All he did was flip her off and walk away.

Fumiko stuck her tongue out and sighed.

Yamaguchi was still standing in the doorway, confused as fuck.

Fumiko turned around and faced him, smiling.

"Sorry. Hi, I'm Konishi Fumiko"

Tadashi waved "Yamaguchi Tadashi"

Then, Kageyama walked to the doorway.

Yamaguchi looked at him, smiling "Hey Tobio"

"Hey, practice is ending soon. Want me to walk you home?"

Tadashi's eyes lit up a bit and he nodded.

Tobio blushed a bit and grabbed his hand, dragging him back in gently.

Fumiko just stood there and groaned while sitting down.

"Crap... I should've went with Katashi, now I have nobody to walk me home.... he knows I hate walking alone...."

The team left one by one, most of them with their partners (obviously not Suga and Daichi bc their boyfriends go to a different school), thinking that the brunette was probably waiting for someone to walk home with.

The last people to leave were Kiyoko and Yachi, who were walking home together.

Fumiko then sneezed, and the two managers looked at her.

Kiyoko giggled "Your sneeze is like a kitten"

She looked up at Kiyoko and blushed "Y-Yeah a lot of people say that..." she muttered.

"Do you have anyone to walk you home?"

Fumiko shook her head "My brother left me here because I didn't wanna go"

Kiyoko smiled "We can walk you home if you want"

"N-No it's fine!"

"Your gonna freeze out here, cmon let's go"

The black haired girl helped her up.

Fumiko was a blushing mess by now "Y-You really don't have to! I-I can just call my mom or something!" That was a lie, she didn't have her phone with her right now because she accidentally left it at home.

Yachi blinked and looked at Fumiko "You're a first year, right? Have I seen you around before?"

"Uh yeah, I'm a first year, class 1-2... why?" She asked.

"O-Oh nothing you just look familiar"

Fumiko smiled and the three walked together in silence.

"Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves yet! I-I'm Yachi Hitoka!" The blonde suddenly said.

"Shimizu Kiyoko" the oldest of the 3 smiled.

Fumiko giggled "Konishi Fumiko"

"Oh, wait! You're the super rich girl that everyone talks about!"

Fumiko groaned "Yeah... I don't really like that"

Yachi cocked her head "Being rich?" The brunette nodded "Why?"

"Because, everyone assumes I'm a bratty rich girl... I didn't even choose to be adopted into a rich family!"

"Oh, you're adopted?"

She nodded "Yeah, my parents left me and my brother when I was born"

"How much older is your brother?"

"2 years, he's a third year. And really mean and annoying!"

"Wow talking about me behind my back? I expected more from you Fumi"

Fumiko jumped and turned around quickly to face her brother, glaring at him.

He smirked and chuckled "Don't glare at me, it was your choice to stay. I wanted to go home"

She punched him in the stomach "Shut up 'Tashi!" She exclaimed.

All Katashi did was laughed "Alright, alright"

He looked at the two beside his sister "Thanks for walking her this far, I'll be taking her now" he winked at them.

"You sound like you're kidnapping me"

"Yeah, yeah. Also, mom is totally gonna yell at you when we get home"

He begun to drag her and turned around to wink again at the two girls.

Yachi blushed a bit and Kiyoko didn't react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to add, Katashi is 6'0" if any of you were wondering and very gay, so he's just joking when he's winking at the two, he doesn't like them like that-


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what i'm writing anymoreeeeeeeeeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that none of my OCs are straight-
> 
> Literally
> 
> Mitsuki - Bi
> 
> Tachibana - Pan
> 
> Fumiko - Lesbian  
> (she doesn't know it yet but she is)
> 
> Katashi - Gay
> 
> (No straights exist in this fic-)

PMs  
Fumiko - Kiyoko

Fumiko: Uh hey, Shimizu right?

Kiyoko: Mhm, you can just call me Kiyoko though (:

Fumiko: Oh alright.

Fumiko: I didn't even notice you slipped your number in my pocket, thank god I saw it before it could've got lost or thrown out or anything.

Kiyoko: Haha I'm glad you saw it

Fumiko: Oh right, I should apologize for my brother.

Kiyoko: Why?

Fumiko: Because I'm pretty sure he isn't even into girls and he was like, winking at you.

Kiyoko: Ah, it's fine. I'm not attracted not men

Fumiko: Oh, okay. (:

Kiyoko: What about you?

Fumiko: What do you mean?

Kiyoko: What's your sexuality?

Fumiko: Oh.... I'm actually not really sure....

Kiyoko: Ah, okay, it's fine, one day you'll know (:

Fumiko: Haha thanks

Kiyoko: Want me to add you to the volleyball gc?

Fumiko: Uh- yeah sure

Kiyoko: Alright one sec

Volleyball GC

Kiyoko added Fumiko to the group

Sugamama: ???

Fumiko: Uh... hi.

Elementary Schooler: Ooh new person!

Hairless Cat: Let's give them a proper greeting~ (why is that giving me Tamaki Suoh vibes-)

Satan: Hehehehe

Dadchi: No

Satan: :(

Hairless Cat: :(

Elementary Schooler: :(

Dadchi: I'll mute you three

Dadchi: Sorry about them, they're annoying

Fumiko: Heh it's fine, my brother is more annoying.

Satan: Someone more annoying then us?

Elementary Schooler: May we meet him? 👀

Fumiko: I mean one day he'll steal my phone and see this group chat and add himself to it.

Fumiko: Oh, right I should introduce myself!

Fumiko: I'm Konishi Fumiko, I'm a first year at Karasuno!

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: Well then, welcome to our very chaotic very gay group chat

Sugamama: We should go over who's in the gc

Ella joined the group

Ella: Yes, yes we should

Forgotten #1: Oh hi

Ella: Hey Kinoshita

Ella: Let's start~

Ella:   
Karasuno-  
Hinata  
Kageyama  
Tsukki  
Yams  
Yachi  
Tanaka  
Noya  
Kinoshita  
Ennoshita  
Narita  
Mitsuki  
Kiyoko  
Daichi  
Suga  
Asahi  
And now Fumiko

Sugamama: Wait who are you even?

Ella: Nobody important just the person that can control everything you can do

Sugamama: Wha-

Ella: hA mOVING ON

Ella:  
Nekoma and Fukurodani-  
Yaku  
Lev  
Kenma  
Kuroo  
Bokuto  
Akaashi

Aoba Johsai-  
Oikawa  
Iwa  
Mattsun  
Makki  
Kyoutani  
Yahaba  
Kunimi  
Kindaichi

Shiratorizawa-  
Ushijima  
Tendou  
Semi  
Tachibana  
Shirabu  
Goshiki

Others (yes I'm lazy)-  
Sakusa  
Atsumu  
Osamu  
Suna

Ella: I think that's all!

Ella: Alright! Goodbye!

Ella: I'll see you all soon~

Sugamama: What do you mean?-

Ella: Just wait...

Ella: Bye kiddos!

Ella left the group

Ella fixed everyone's memories (except Narita and Kino) and made them think someone else did the names

Fumiko: I gotta go, bye!

Kiyoko: Bye :)

A Bit Later

Fumiko: Ooh new gc

Sugamama: Uh, what?

Fumiko: Hehehe Fumi will kill me if I add myself

Fumiko: But I'll take the risk (:<

Fumiko added Katashi

Fumiko: HahahahahahahahaCXNSCHUSHUDDAEUH

Fumiko: Sorry about that! That was my stupid older brother!

Katashi: (:<

Fumiko: -.-

Fumiko: Introduce yourself I guess.

Katashi: Gladly!

Katashi: Konishi Katashi. Third year at Karasuno, and Fumi's amazing older brother 😌✨

Fumiko: I hate you.

Katashi: Love you too sis no hetero and no incest 💕

Dadchi: He's like a second Oikawa

Katashi: Thanks?

Fumiko: WAIT OIKAWA!? LIKE OIKAWA TOORU!? IS HE IN THIS GC!?

Satan: You didn't notice him?-

Satan: @Dooru Flattykawa 🚪

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: ???

Satan: You got an admirer~

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: I have a boyfriend

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: .-.

Fumiko: Nononono I'm not in love with you like that! No offense! You're just a really good volleyball player! I just look up to you!

Katashi: I mean you have to look up to him bc you're so short-

Fumiko: Shut up. ):<

Katashi: No❤

Satan: Fight fight fight fight fight fight fight fight fight fi-

Jesus: No

Satan: But-

Jesus: No

Satan: ...fine

Short ass bitch: I really need to mute this gc omfg (OMG YAKU I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE LIKE THE 4TH CHAPTER OR SOMETHING- I'm sorry bby forgive me please)

Rooster Hyena: When was the last time you even talked here?-

Short ass bitch: Idk like, months ago

Elementary Schooler: We should summon the dead people

Elementary Schooler: Or just some of them

Elementary Schooler: @Pudding Head @Tall ass bitch @Bokuto but Satan @Shiraboobies

Pudding head: i thought i was free from this group chat...

Tall ass bitch: I forgot about this-

Bokuto but Satan: Hiiii!

Shiraboobies: no

Katashi: Shiraboobies?-

Shiraboobies: no

Short ass bitch: Oh hey Katashi

Katashi: ?

Short ass bitch: It's Yaku, sorry I didn't choose this name

Katashi: Ohhhhhhhh

Fumiko: WAIT YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?

Katashi: We're just friends-

Fumiko: Yeah like you have friends. 🙄

Fumiko: Okay, if it's true. Where did you two meet?

Katashi: Um that one day where you forgot to wake me up on the train and I went to Tokyo and got lost

Fumiko: Oh I didn't forget to wake you up.

Katashi: I- okay wow-

Katashi: Anyways he was the one who helped me get home-

Fumiko: True love.

Katashi: Shut up I said we're just friends!

Short ass bitch: Yeah...


	35. Chapter 35

ShiratorizawUH

Lunch

"God life is boring" Shirabu muttered, poking at his food.

Tachibana, who was sitting across from him, nodded.

The two were close friends, their parents knew each other so they grew up together, although they did fight a lot and Shirabu was pretty scared of Ai.

Well, the whole volleyball team was scared of Ai.

She used to be an amazing volleyball player, then she had an injury and couldn't play anymore, the closest she could get without playing was watching others play, so she became the manager.

Tachibana stared at Shirabu with a blank expression like always "You really should fix your bangs Kenjirou, you'll never get with Tsutomu if you don't. At least his bangs are straight"

"Yeah well I'm not straight so my bangs aren't" he rolled his eyes.

She chuckled quietly, sipping her water.

"What about you and Tendou? I'm surprised you two haven't fucked already"

Then she choked, (on her water you dirty minded fucker) blush forming on her cheeks.

It was funny to Kenjirou, seeing his best friend get all flustered.

"Kenjirou! Shut up! What the fuck!?"

It was rare for the girl to show emotions, extremely rare, and this was the one rare time.

He laughed "I'm sorry, I had too!"

"I can and will kill you" she growled, making the younger shut up and go back to his food.

After some silence, Tachibana spoke up "Ever planning on confessing?"

"Nope, you?"

"I will if you will"

"20 dollars, whoever gets with their man first wins" (idk how yen works sorry-)

"Bet"

They look at each other with such intense glares, they could kill each other.

Tendou wasn't far away from the two, but far away enough not to understand what they were talking about thankfully.

He looked at Ushijima "Why do Kenjirou and Ai look like they're gonna kill each other?"

Wakatoshi shrugged "Those two have an odd friendship"

Tendou nodded, friends. He always had to remind himself they were just friends, nothing more.

Sure, Shirabu liked Goshiki, that was obvious, but the red head was insecure, he couldn't stop thinking those two like each other.

Semi, who was sitting across from Tendou and beside Ushijima, for some reason knew exactly what Tendou was thinking.

"I swear Satori- have you seen Tachibana smile around anyone but you!? And have you not noticed how gay Shirabu is!?" he exclaimed, earning some looks from some students sitting near them.

Satori blinked "How'd you know?-"

"You dragged me to your dorm and vented to me for two hours"

"How about we just ask Kenjirou if he's attracted to Ai?" Wakatoshi asked the two.

They shared glances, and nodded, getting up and walking to the friends.

"Kenjirou~ we need to talk"

"No"

Semi and Tendou grabbed the shorter boy by both of his arms and began to drag him away from the teal haired girl.

"Sorry Ai! This'll just take a sec!" Satori called, the female shrugged "I don't care... just don't kill him please, he's my only friend"

Tendou nodded and they dragged Shirabu to an empty corner.

The copper haired boy glared at them "What do you guys want?" he asked.

"Are you attracted to Ai in any way?"

Shirabu blinked "Seriously? Ai? We're literally best friends and last time I checked I way too gay to even think a girl was pretty"

Satori let out a breath "Oh thank the fucking lord..."

"Plus I'm into Goshiki so-"

"HAHAHAHA I KNEW IT!" Tendou yelled, Semi stared at him "It was so fucking obvious"

"Yeah well he never confirmed it! Now I have blackmail on him hahahahahaha!"

Shirabu rolled his eyes and walked away "I swear..." he muttered.

"Well then Satori, now that you know, you should go try to get your girl"


	36. Chapter 36

Shiratorizawa

Tendou's Dorm

"A-Are you sure Semi Semi?"

He rolled his eyes "Stop calling me that, and yes. It'll be fine, you're just confessing"

"If confessing is so easy why don't you confess your love to Wakat-"

A hand covered him mouth and Semi glared at him, blushing "Shut up"

"-oshi"

"I said shut up! And this isn't about me!" He growled.

Tendou giggled and sat on his bed "Fine, what's the plan?"

"Alright so..."

Tachibana's Dorm

Ai and Shirabu sat upside down on the bed as they looked through Netflix for something to watch.

"Wanna watch a stupid romance movie with cringey heterosexuals?" Tachibana asked.

"Sure"

Ai glanced at the shorter (yes she is taller than Shirabu I can't make all of my OCs small-) "Are you okay? You've been acting a bit out of it all day..." she asked.

He sighed "Meh, I was just thinking..."

"You can tell me Kenjirou, unless you don't want to obviously"

"...it's just about the bet we made at lunch yesterday, I was starting to think..."

She gave him a look, signalling him to go on.

"What if Goshiki doesn't want to be with me? I mean, I'm always so rude to him because I'm shit at feelings..... I would understand if he didn't wanna...date me...."

Ai sighed "I mean I understand that, you are pretty terrible with feelings. I am too, but if he truly loves you, maybe he could bring out 'Kenjirou's soft side'" she slightly teased.

"Shut up I do not have a soft side" he glared at her.

She rolled her eyes "Just teasing..."

"Anyways, I think if you explain to Tsutomu that you're absolute crap at feelings, he'll understand. He's a sweet guy, you'll be fine"

Shirabu smiled softly "Thanks..."

"Wow I think I'm unlocking the Shirabu Kenjirou's soft side"

"Shut the fuck uppppp"

There was then a knock on the door.

"Door unlocked, you can come in" Tachibana said, too lazy to get up from the bed.

Tendou opened the door, looking slightly nervous.

"Oh hey Satori, what's up?"

"Um, Ai, could you meet me outside like, toni- What the fuck are you watching?"

Ai shrugged "I clicked a random movie, all I know is that it's a cheesy heterosexual romance. Anyways, what where you gonna ask?"

"Oh! Right! Could you meet me outside the school tonight?"

She smiled, like literally smiled, something that happens only when Tendou was near her, "Yeah, sure. Text me when"

Satori swore he was gonna die, her smile was godly "Y-YeaH- b-bye! Enjoy y-your m-movie" he left quickly, running bi back to his dorm.

"Let's hope he doesn't murder you or anything" Kenjirou muttered, and the two of them returned to their cringey movie.

8:00 PM

PMs  
Tachibana - Tendou

Tendou: Hey Ai! You can come meet me outside now!

Tachibana: Alright one sec I just got out of the shower :)

Tendou: It's alright, I can wait!

Tachibana: Haha alright  
Read 8:01 PM

"This is the perfect chance to confess..." she muttered to herself as she dried her teal hair quickly.

She brushed her hair, wondering if she should put it in her usual pigtails.

Her hair was pretty long, past her waist, which her parents never approved of, but Ai never really listened to them, always doing the opposite of what they told her to do and not to do.

"Don't die your hair Ai!"

She dyed it, although it was a dare. She liked it.

"Cut your hair Ai!"

She left it to grow longer.

"Don't play volleyball Ai! Girls don't play volleyball!"

She played volleyball until she got injured.

This was something she and Kenjirou could relate to, they both had bitches for parents.

Ai sighed, deciding to let her hair out for a while just to let it dry (random fun fact thing? Once I went on a walk with my family after I had a shower and my hair was all wet and it was so cold bc yknow, Canada and my hair literally froze)

She put on some hoop earrings and a dress, nothing too fancy though.

Tachibana took a deep breath and walked out of her dorm and headed outside.

She saw the familiar figure of the red head and walked over to him.

"Satori!"

"A-Ai! Y-You look r-really nice!" He stuttered, blushing.

She smiled, also blushing "Thanks"

There it was again, that beautiful, yet rare smile.

"So, what's up?"

"I need to tell you something"

"Hehe, me too"

"Wanna say it at the same time?"

"Sure"

3...

2..

1.

"I think I'm in love with you!"

"I really like you, Satori"

They both froze, staring at each other, wide eyed.

"R-Really?"

She nodded "Yeah"

"C-Can I-"

"Mhm"

At that moment, they kissed.

When they pulled away, Tachibana was smiling brightly.

"Yknow your smile's really pretty, you should smile more often"

"M-Maybe..."

"Oh wait, that means I just got richer today!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?"

Ai pulled out her phone "Me and Kenjirou bet on who could confess first, and I won"

"Ah, that's why you two were death glaring each other yesterday. Jesus your friendship is kinda weird"

She giggled, making Tendou's face the colour of his hair.

PMs  
Shirabu - Tachibana

Cabbage head: Kenjirou I want my money

Disgusting bangs: Tf why?

Cabbage head: I won the bet

Disgusting bangs: What!?

Disgusting bangs: Wow okay- I'll slide it under your door ig

Cabbage head: Thanks

"Now we need to get Tsutomu and Kenjirou together"

"Hell yeah"


	37. Chapter 37

Hairless Cat: Anyone wanna come to my place and have a sleepover or something?

Satan: Yknow the last time Me, You, and Noya have a sleepover we forgot about the whole sleeping part and ended up staying awake all night sugar high and drunk because we stole from your sisters liquor cabinet while watching Peppa Pig?

Elementary Schooler: Oh yeah I remember that. We broke a window

Sugamama: These three need mental help, they're on crack 24/7. We can't trust them together anymore because they'll just destroy everything and possibly take over the world

Satan: Could we take over the world

Sugamama: If you try I'll kill you

Satan: ...

Satan: I'm gonna try

Sugamama: Do you wanna die?

Satan: Yeah, definitely 😎

Hairless Cat: This doesn't answer my question

Satan: How many people?

Hairless Cat: Idc

Satan: Bad idea, don't say that. Or else everyone in the fucking gc will come-

Satan: Also. Yes, I'm coming

Jesus: Guess I have to come too...

Satan: You don't have to

Jesus: I don't trust you to go without me

Satan: Understandable have a great day

Elementary Schooler: I'm obviously coming!

Tangerine: Ooh! Me too!

Hairless Cat: @Emo shit a

Emo shit a: No

Hairless Cat: 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

Emo shit a: ...fine

Hairless Cat: Yay!

Hairless Cat: Anyone from other schools?

Dooru Flattykawa 🚪: If Koushi's going I am too!

Sugamama: Yeah I'm going

Iwa-Chan: Nope

Dadchi: Sure. I gotta make sure none of you kill each other

Iwa-Chan: I'll go

Bokuto but Satan: I'll go! :3

Tachibana: I'll come. But that means Kenjirou's coming

Shiraboobies: I'm being forced to go -.-

Pure AF: Can I come?

Hairless Cat: Yup!

Pure AF: Yay!

Hairless Cat: Let me go through the list of people...

Hairless Cat: Chikara, Noya, Mitsuki, Asahi, Hinata, Suga, Daichi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Tendou, Tachibana, Shirabu, Goshiki

Satan: Holy shit 13 people

Hairless Cat: I'm inviting four more...

Hairless Cat: @Dinoshima Salt @Rooster Hyena @Pretty Setter @Hoot hoot

Dinoshima Salt: Fuck no

Rooster Hyena: Fuck yeah!

Pretty Setter: I guess....

Hoot Hoot: Deifnely!

Pretty Setter: Definitely*

Dinoshima Salt: How did you even get to your third year?

Tanaka's House

"Oh god I already know this will be complete chaos..." Ennoshita muttered.

"Probably!" Tanaka exclaimed

The brunette rolled his eyes "Mostly with you and those other two, and maybe Hinata. I'll have a headache by the end of this..."

"That's rough, buddy"

"Seriously Ryuu?"

"Sorry" he chuckled.

Both of them were waiting at the front of Tanaka's house, fingers intertwined as they both patiently waited for everyone to come.

The first people to come were Mitsuki, Asahi, Noya, and Hinata. The couple of shorties as excited as always.

"You two are acting like some sugar-high children on Halloween that are all their candy in one night" Mitsuki said to them.

"I'm not short!" Noya yelled.

"I never said you were! I said you were acting like children!" She groaned.

Ennoshita chuckled "Hey guys"

"Hi. We're here to cause chaos"

"You know Daichi is coming too, he wouldn't let you cause chaos" Chikara said to her.

Yumeko pouted "Awe come on!"

"Anyways please don't tell me I'm the only girl coming"

"Nope. Shiratorizawa's manager is also coming"

"Oh thank you Jesus- oh shit wait I just remembered my boyfriend is Jesus. Thank you Asahi" she looked up at the taller male, who just looked down at her and flicked her forehead.

Mitsuki would usually go into rage mode. But she learned to try to control her anger and just giggled a bit.

"It scares me when you're actually under control and don't attack someone" Noya shudder.

"You want me to attack you?"

"N-No thanks"

BUNGEE GUM CONTAINS THE PROPERTIES OF BOTH RUBBER AND GUM

Everyone came, except for 3 people Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo. Tsukishima said he wasn't coming.

Well, that's what they thought.

Until they saw Kuroo dragging a complaining Tsukishima while Akaashi and Bokuto walked casually.

"Sorry we took a while. We tried to convince this salt stick to come. And ended up deciding to drag him here"

Tsukishima groaned "I didn't wanna be here"

"I know babe, but do you want Keiji to have to take care of me and Kou all by himself with no help from you?"

"Yeah I'd probably die"

"See? Even he agrees" the rooster head chuckled.

"Alright! Let's start this chaos!"


	38. Chapter 38 | The Sleepover Part 2

"Ryuu, we need to talk to you" Noya said as Yumeko grabbed his wrist and dragged him to an empty room.

"What's the reason for this sleepover?"

Tanaka blinked and stared (down) at the two "Reason? What do you mean? Why do I need a reason?"

Mitsuki rolled her eyes "You invited 17 fucking people, that's just odd. And some of these people you barely know!"

Noya nodded "So what's the reason?"

"Fine, fine. Alright, I noticed how they're still single people in the group chat so I wanted to get some ships together"

"There's only two single people here dumbass"

"Yeah, two single people mutually pining for each other. It's perfect!" He smiled "So we just have to play a bunch of games and get them closer and closer together!"

Mitsuki chuckled "Yknow you're actually being kinda smart for once"

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment. Let's go!" 

Both of them followed him back to where everyone was.

"This is gonna get boring fast so let's play truth or dare!" Noya said as he sat beside Shoyo, pulling the tangerine into his lap.

And so they started.

"Mi-Mi you go first!" Noya exclaimed, pointing to the female who was now seated on Asahi's lap.

She glared at him "I thought you said you wouldn't call me that stupid nickname anymore"

"It's not stupid!"

"It is. Anyways, before we start, Tanaka. Is Saeko home?"

He shook his head "She's out on a date with a girl she met online, why?"

"I'm just gonna go upstairs and get something-"

Daichi glared at her, and she groaned "Fine, fine. Let's start this"

"Alright, Noya. Truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm gonna always pick dare because the last time I did, I got a boyfriend!" He smiled proudly.

"Go upstairs to Saeko's liquor cabi-"

"Yumeko I swear" Daichi was death glaring her by now.

She pouted "Ugh fineeeeeeee. Ummmmm kiss Tanaka I guess"

Tanaka and Noya's eyes widened, along with their boyfriends.

"Awe cmon I remember you two kissed when Tanaka was confused about his sexuality in first year!"

"Yeah well this is different. Both of us are taken now"

Yumeko sighed "Yeah that makes sense. Prank call Saeko then. I don't have any other ideas"

Noya nodded and got his phone from his pocket.

"I know this is probably a prank call"

"Wha-"

"You can't fool me!"

Tanaka groaned "You ruined ittttttt!"

"Sorry! I'm just sma-"

Noya hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

A few rounds of the game pass blah blah blah Ella is lazy and tired and very stressed rn and just needs to finish this fucking chapter already.

"Hey, Ryuu? Can we just get them together already? It's annoying how they're acting so oblivious" Noya whispered into Tanaka's ear, eyeing Shirabu and Goshiki, who were sitting beside each other, Shirabu being the stupid tsundere he was and Goshiki just being a blushing mess.

Tanaka nodded "I think it's time"

Ennoshita was sitting in between the two looked at them suspiciously.

"What are you two planning..?"

"Oh it's not just us two, Mi-Mi's in on the plan too"

"Of course she is, you three share a brain cell. I'm surprised you guys only met in first year because you act like you've known each other since you were born" he rolled his eyes.

"Anyways. We need to do the plan"

And so they dared Goshiki to sit in a closet for a minute.

(This is slightly based off of a Haikyuu Confession Series video just that video was SemiShira not ShiraGoshi)

"Times up. Shirabu, how about you go get him?~" Mitsuki said as the timer beeped.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

She nodded "I'll show you where it is"

They both got up and walked over to where the closet was.

Mitsuki let him open the door and when he least expected it, she lightly shoved him in.

"Sorry!" She called as she locked the door.

Well shit.


	39. Chapter 39 | The Sleepover Part 3

"Let us out!"

Shirabu banged on the door.

"Sorry Kenjirou. You're gonna be stuck in there for a while"

"Ai! Seriously!?"

"Yes seriously. Remember our conversation the other day?"

Oh right...

Flashback

"Kenjirou you forgot to give me my money"

"Oh. Sorry, here..." he handed her the money.

She hummed happily and put it in her pocket.

"You still need to confess, remember"

"Do I have too!? I'm scared he'll reject me..."

Tachibana rolled her eyes "Sure, but you two could still be friends after that if he does"

She already knew Goshiki liked him, but she didn't want to tell Shirabu without his consent of course.

"How!? It's gonna be awkward! And I'll be heartbroken!"

"That was weird hearing you say that for some reason... anyways I don't know but I'll pay you if you do it. I have to go to class now, see you later Kenjirou. Don't stress about it too much"

He was stressing about it

Lol back to present time

"Ughhhhhhh! I hate youuuuuuuuuu"

"Love you too. In a platonic way of course"

"Ai!"

He heard footsteps, they were getting fainter.

She left...

Goshiki was completely quiet, tears welling up in his eyes.

"...Shirabu?"

Kenjirou froze "Y-Yeah?"

"Why are you acting like you don't want to be in here with me... I know you don't like me but... do you actually hate me that much?"

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.

This wasn't going well at all.

"O-Of course not!"

Shit, is he going soft?

Not the time. Who cares, he needed to do this. Goshiki was crying.

"God... please don't cry..." the older begged quietly.

"B-But you h-hate m-me..." he said in between sobs.

"No, no. I don't. I swear..."

Goshiki looked up, wiping his tears.

"R-Really?"

Kenjirou nodded, and the other smiled at him.

"Uh Goshiki?..."

"Yeah?"

"I uh- shit... this is harder than I thought..."

Deep breaths Kenjirou, you got this...

"Okay um. So I kinda sorta maybe like you. No scratch that. I love you. Way too much. I-I just suck with dealing with feelings and stuff it's confusing and, ugh... I don't even know.... just the moment I saw you when you joined the team I had a giant crush on you and I didn't know what to do... Jesus... now you probably hate me and we don't have to be friends anymore, well we were never really friends in the first place so... you can hate me, you can tell everyone about this embarrassing moment where I got rejected and we can never talk again. I can even move scho-"

"Shirabu!"

He was cut off, the tears threatening to spill.

"Y-You can't j-just assume I-I don't l-like you b-back! A-And even i-if I didn't I-I would n-never do a-anything l-like that! I-I could n-never hate y-you!"

Goshiki was crying again...

Shirabu was frozen "Wait... if you didn't...?"

He nodded "Y-Yeah... I-I li- love y-you t-too..."

"Seriously...?"

Another nod.

Shirabu crawled over closer to where he was.

"C-Can I...?"

A third nod, so Shirabu grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

'"If this is a dream I never wanna wake up...." he thought.

Shirabu knew this wasn't a dream... everything felt real, the tears of happiness that were forming in his eyes... the shirt that he was tightly grabbing... everything...

Obviously they needed oxygen or else they would die, so they pulled away, lightly panting for air.

"This is the best day of my life..." Shirabu muttered, resting his forehead on Goshiki's as they kissed again.

"I agree...

...but when are we gonna be let out?"

"Does it matter? Let's just stay in here for a while...."

Tsutomu giggled "Yeah. Alright..."

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
